Crossing Bridges
by ZebraStripeParty
Summary: Izzie McCall has a lot to learn. She's made a choice and now she has to stick to it. There are so many different werewolf dynamics to keep track of and her magic is expanding to the point where her head won't stop spinning. With a new killer out on the loose, she can barely keep track of it all. The past few months of her life were nothing compared to what's about to come.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is! For those who may not be aware, this is a sequel to my other story which is called Light At The End Of The Tunnel. You can go read it, or you can skip over it and just read this story. It's really up to what you want to do, but there might be a couple of things that don't make sense. This chapter takes place a couple of days after the last chapter of LATEOFT. I got a lot of great reviews for my last story, and I hope this one gets the same response.**

**Disclaimer:****As much as I would like to, I don't own Teen Wolf. Any recognizable content is not mine. The only thing that belongs to me is Izzie and the plot line I have created for her.**

"I want to reserve the right to say I told you so when you realize giving Jackson the bite was a bad idea," Izzie told Derek as she looked around the abandoned train warehouse that Derek had decided to move into. At least it was a step up from the burnt remnants of his house.

"If I would have known how opposed to the decision you were going to be, I never would have told you in the first place," Derek scowled.

"And I would have found out, and we would be right back to square one now wouldn't we?" Izzie asked referring back to the first conversation she and Derek had after becoming the alpha.

"_Okay, we're going to make a new deal with new conditions," Izzie said after barging into Derek's charred house._

"_Excuse me?" Derek asked in confusion._

"_Last time it didn't work out so great. You kept things from me, and I kept things from you. We aren't going to do that this time," Izzie said matter-of-factly._

"_Why are you even here Izzie? I killed the alpha, Scott is as safe as he can be, and you got what you want. So what are you doing here?"_

"_Look, Scott hates you now more than ever. There's no way he would ever be a part of your pack."_

"_Thank you for stating the obvious, but that still doesn't answer my question."_

"_Last time I was helping you, it was on your terms, but now it's going to be on mine."_

"_And what makes you think I would even let that be an option?" Derek asked. He was actually kind of amused at how controlling Izzie was trying to be._

"_Because you need help. And right now, I'm the only one giving it to you. While you were using me to get to Scott in order to find the alpha, I had diluted myself into thinking I had a crush on you. But now I know better. This is a one-time offer. Either I'm with you or I'm not, it's up to you. But I know one thing for sure; things will be a whole lot more difficult for you without me."_

_And that was when Derek realized that if Izzie were to ever be a werewolf, she would probably give him a run for his money._

"Why are you so against me having Jackson in my pack anyway?"

"Because I know him a lot better than you do, and he's not one for pack life."

"I guess we're just going to have to wait and see."

"So I know you need more people. Do you have anybody in mind?" Izzie asked curiously.

"There's this kid who works at the cemetery. His dad's is an abusive ass."

"Define kid."

"He's your age. He's the only one I have in mind right now, and I want you to be on the look out for two more."

"Any specific requirements?" Izzie asked.

"The bite needs to be something that makes their life better. The last thing I need is to have somebody like Scott."

"But you'll take somebody like Jackson," Izzie muttered under her breath.

"We're talking about something else now," Derek glared at her.

"Okay, fine. There's actually something I've been meaning to tell you," Izzie said. She had tried to tell Derek about her powers ever since he became the alpha, but something would always come up.

"So you've said every time we've had a conversation."

"It's not my fault that Scott and Stiles have horrible timing. It's not like they know that I'm here."

"You're the one choosing not to tell them."

"They're the ones who have stopped telling me or including me in anything werewolf related since that night."

"Because the past few days have been so full of danger."

"We're getting off track here," Izzie said with a glare. "So you know how I'm working at the clinic? With Dr. Deaton?" Izzie asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well I haven't exactly been," Izzie stopped talking when her phone went off, "seriously?" she yelled in frustration. Maybe it was a sign that she shouldn't tell him. Every time she's tried, something has stopped it from happening. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and looked at what it said. Her face must have given her away because Derek was quick to ask what was wrong.

"It's Stiles. It says that Lydia's missing," she said quietly. She quickly dialed his number to figure out what happened.

"Hello?" Stiles answered. Izzie didn't bother putting it on speaker, considering Derek would be able to hear everything anyway.

"What happened?" Izzie asked.

"I don't know. Everybody in the hospital heard her scream, and when your mom and I went in there she was gone."

"Where the hell could she have gone to?" Izzie asked confused.

"I don't know, but it gets worse," Stiles said causing Izzie to close her eyes.

"Of course it does."

"She's naked," Stiles stuttered out.

"You have got to be kidding me," Izzie said rubbing her hand on her forehead.

"I wish. Scott's going to help me look for her," Izzie looked over at Derek with a face that said 'have I proved my point?'

"Alright, make sure you guys are careful," Izzie said picking at one of her nails. Instead of getting a reply, she just heard the beep that signified the end of a call.

"So you were saying?" Derek asked, referring to the conversation they were previously having.

"You know what? It's not even that important," the look on Derek's face told her that her heart beat revealed the lie, "I'm just going to go home."

Izzie turned around and started walking away, but she was stopped by Derek's voice.

"Text me when you get there," Izzie heard him say.

"Since when did you start acting like a worried mother?" Izzie asked sarcastically.

"Since a possible werewolf is on the loose, and so far my only pack member is a human."

"Well thanks for the concern, but I'll be just fine."

"You know people say those kind of things in horror movies and then they're the next to get killed."

"You say that like you've actually watched a horror movie recently. I'll be fine. Seriously," Izzie said finally walking out. She was going to have to leave soon anyway.

She had the car, and she needed to pick her mom up at work. She liked "working" at the clinic, because she had the car more often to do things. She had worked with Deaton a bit more, and he thinks she's ready to expand beyond seeing things and feeling things. She never did get around to telling Stiles what exactly she was learning with her powers. But now that she's been spending a lot of time with Derek, she's sure she won't be telling him a whole lot more anyway.

* * *

"I texted you like you asked, there was no need to check up on me," Izzie said upon hearing her window open. She was sitting on her bed on her laptop, but she looked up at him when he started talking.

"I was at the cemetery."

"Did you talk to that guy? What was his name?" Izzie asked.

"I may have planted the idea in his head. His name's Isaac."

"Are you talking about Isaac Lahey?" Izzie asked.

"You know him?"

"Not really. I know he gets pretty banged up at lacrosse. I've seen him when I've watched the practices. It must be brutal when you add that along with his dad," Izzie said sympathetically. "Is he going to do it?"

"He hasn't said yes or no yet, but I'm sure he'll be onboard."

"You didn't have to come over here to tell me that."

"There was something else. There was an omega there," Derek said leaning up against the wall.

"What was it doing? Eating the heart out of a corpse or something?" Izzie asked sarcastically.

"It was her liver, actually."

"That was more information than I cared to know," Izzie said glancing back down at her laptop before looking up again.

"If you get the chance tomorrow, I want you to talk to Isaac," Derek said after a couple minutes of silence.

"What would I possibly say to him? 'Hey Isaac, you should become a werewolf so Derek can become stronger.' I don't think that's really going to help."

"No," Derek gave Izzie a glare that doesn't even phase her anymore, "just talk to him. It might make his decision easier if he knows he'll have a friend after he gets the bite."

"That would be pointless. I can't talk to him after he gets the bite otherwise Scott and Stiles will figure out what's going on."

"You can't have the best of both worlds Izzie. You're the one that came to me."

"I know," Izzie said looking down at her keyboard.

"I'm not asking you to get a tattoo on your forehead saying your in my pack. I just need you to talk to him."

" He's in my chemistry class. I'll talk to him," Izzie finally said.

"Thank you," Derek replied as if the simple phrase was going to land him on his death-bed.

"You better go before Scott gets home," Izzie said quietly, but when she looked up, he was already gone.

"You could have at least closed the window," Izzie said out loud before getting up to shut it.

When she got back on her bed, she returned to surfing the internet. After a few minutes she leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"What have I got myself into?" she quietly asked herself.

* * *

At school, Izzie spent a lot of time ignoring the comments people were making about Lydia. They weren't saying anything mean; it was just annoying that it was the only thing everybody was talking about. In chemistry, Izzie found herself getting a bit nervous. Luckily for her, she could blame her heart beat on the pop quiz that douchebag Harris decided to pass out to everyone.

While everybody else was paying attention to Stiles getting in trouble, Izzie was paying attention to Jackson and the black blood that was dripping from his nose. Izzie grabbed her phone and typed as fast as she could, hoping Mr. Harris wouldn't catch her.

**To Derek:**

_Isn't black blood a bad thing? Check on Jackson  
_

It wasn't like she was expecting for Derek to reply back, but she did want to know what was up with Jackson. It would have made the class period go by a lot faster if she hadn't been checking her phone every other minute. She wasn't surprised when the bell rang and she still didn't have a text. She packed her things, told Scott and Stiles to go on without her, and waited for Isaac to finally leave the classroom. Then she did what any desperate person would do; she stumbled into him; as violently as she could while still making it look like an accident. But she did feel bad when his things clattered to the floor in a very noisy manner.

"I am so sorry," Izzie said bending down to help him pick up his things.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine," Isaac said looking at the ground.

"No really, I'm such a klutz sometimes. I'm surprised I haven't given myself permanent damage yet," Izzie said handing him his last notebook. "It's Isaac, right?" Izzie asked as if she wasn't sure.

"Yeah, but I'm sorry I don't know you're name."

"No worries, it's Izzie," she replied with a smile. She was kind of surprised when he smiled back, and she had to blink a couple of times in order to focus. He had a really nice smile.

"Well at least you helped me pick things up. Most people would have just kept walking."

"I would have felt like a jerk if I didn't," Izzie said honestly. "That's some black eye you got there," Izzie said biting her lip. She hoped she didn't just mess up the whole conversation.

"Yeah, I got it during lacrosse practice," Isaac replied. Izzie internally breathed a sigh of relief; he didn't shut her out, so that was a good sign.

"You play lacrosse? I don't think I've ever noticed you before," Izzie said and then winced at how that sounded. "I'm sorry, that sounded horrible."

"No it's okay, I don't really play that often so-"

"I honestly didn't mean for it to sound like that. My brother Scott plays, so he's really the only person I watch."

"That would make sense."

"So what's your number?" Izzie asked before wincing again. "Your jersey number," she clarified. "I'm not doing so well with the talking thing today," she said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. It's actually pretty cute," Isaac said, causing Izzie to blush. This is not what she was expecting to come out of this conversation.

"I, uh, thanks," Izzie finally settled on saying, still blushing.

"It's fourteen. Who knows, maybe I'll play better if I know you're watching," Isaac had a shy smile on his face.

"I'm looking forward to it," Izzie looked up as the next bell rang signaling that they were late for class. "I guess that means we should go," Izzie realized she was a lot sadder than she should have been by this tiny revelation.

"I guess so, but I'll see you around?" Isaac asked hopefully.

"Definitely," Izzie smiled as she started to walk away

**A/N: I can't wait to read your lovely reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

When school was over, Izzie made one last stop at her locker. She knew she wasn't going to do any of her homework, so what would have been the point of taking any of it home? Allison smiled at her as she noticed Izzie walking up. Izzie returned the smile before turning the combination on her lock.

She heard Matt, who was standing on the opposite side of Allison, say something about a dress. Allison said something in return, but Izzie wasn't paying attention as she was putting her things away. Once she finally slammed her locker closed, she jumped when she saw Matt had walked over to her.

"Hey, Izzie. You look nice today," Matt smiled at her.

"Thanks," Izzie said wearily. She turned around and started walking away. She thought it was a bit creepy as they've never spoken to each other before, but she internally shrugged. Maybe if she got compliments more often she wouldn't have thought anything was out of the ordinary.

Instead of riding her bike home, she rode over to Derek's warehouse. She wasn't sure why Derek was so bent on living in dumps, but she wasn't dumb enough to actually tell him that. As far as warehouses go, the abandoned train station really isn't all that bad. But that doesn't mean somebody should live in it.

She wasn't even halfway down the stairs when she was asking what happened to Jackson.

"The least you could have done was text me back," Izzie said begrudgingly.

"I was busy," Derek answered shorty while he leaned against a pillar. Izzie remained standing, with her arms stretched out on the railing.

"Of course you were. So what happened?"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on Derek, we were doing so well. Don't start lying to me now."

"I'm not lying. I don't know what's going on."

"You may not be lying, but you're only telling me a half truth. Now out with it," Izzie demanded. Derek glared at her and Izzie just smiled innocently.

"His body's rejecting the bite."

"Good. He didn't deserve to have it anyway," Izzie said with a nod of her head.

"And he told me he wasn't going to be part of the pack. And don't you dare say it," Derek said pointing his finger at Izzie when she opened her mouth.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Izzie said, still presenting her innocent smile.

"I think there's something seriously wrong with you."

"I spend most of my time with werewolves; did you really think I was going to stay sane through it all? Besides, As long as we both know that I was right, and you were wrong, then there's nothing you need to worry about," Izzie had a smug look on her face.

"Did you talk to Isaac?" Derek asked, wiping away Izzie's smugness for a different look that he just couldn't exactly place.

"Yeah," Izzie said, her voice gong an octave higher. Derek looked at her confused. Her voice sounded funny, but she wasn't lying.

"Do you know for sure if he'll take the bite?"

"I don't know," Izzie said slowly. Derek tilted his head to the side as if he was trying to figure something out, and Izzie knew it couldn't have been good when he suddenly started smirking at her.

"You know when I wanted you to talk to Isaac, it was supposed to be for his benefit, not for yours."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Izzie said while she took a seat on the stairs.

"Even a regular person would be able to tell that you're lying. What happened?"

"I don't know," Izzie said loudly while flailing her arms up. "I kind of crashed into him, and the next thing I knew he was flirting with me, and I kind of forgot that there was supposed to be a purpose to the conversation," Izzie rested her elbows on her knees, and hid her face in her hands.

"What did you talk about?"

"It started off as me being a klutz, since I ran into him. Then after that the focus was on lacrosse," Izzie said thinking back to their conversation.

"Well at least you have a crush in your age range this time around," Derek said highly amused, and generally not caring if Izzie got mad at him. He knew she wouldn't stay mad, so there was really no reason to stress.

"I'm leaving now," Izzie said with a vicious glare as she stood and walked back up the stairs. She let out a huff as she hopped on her bike. She knew he wasn't doing it to be hurtful, and she was surprised that she actually didn't take it that way. She was more annoyed than anything else. But she knew he was right through. When she was crushing on Derek, it was never really practical. There was no way anything could have ever come out of it. But at least with Isaac, there's actually a change that something could happen.

There was one thing that Izzie didn't understand though. With Derek, she didn't know she had a crush on him until Stiles had pointed it out. But she's only talked to Isaac once and she already knows she has a bigger crush on him than she ever did on Derek.

Later that night, Izzie was confused by the text she got from Derek.

**From: Derek**

_I just saved Scott's ass- D_

"What?" Izzie asked out loud. Before she could reply, she heard the front door open and she walked downstairs to see Scott leaning against the door.

"What's wrong?" Izzie asked instantly.

"I just watched the Argents cut a werewolf in half," Scott said staring blankly ahead.

"What!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Gerard isn't following the code, and he's not trying to. Derek said it was their way of declaring war."

"I thought once Peter was gone, there wouldn't be any more killings."

"You aren't the only one."

"So what exactly does this mean? Are they just going to kill every werewolf they can get their hands on?" Izzie asked concerned.

"I don't know. Derek said we need to work together, but there's no way in hell I'm going to trust him to help me. Allison's dad has had plenty of opportunities to kill me. So wishful thinking has me hopping that even if that is the case, I should be in the clear."

"But what about Derek?" Izzie asked before she could stop herself.

"What about him?" Scott asked, straightening up the smallest bit.

"I don't want him to get hurt," Izzie said making sure to pick her words carefully. She couldn't afford to get caught in a lie.

"Do you still like him?" Scott asked already glaring at the thought.

"No," Izzie shrieked, thanking god that it was actually true.

"Then what does it matter if he gets hurt or not?"

"He was my friend once," Izzie said looking away from Scott.

"And even then he wasn't really your friend. Did you forget about the time when he told Jackson he was using you?"

"Of course not," Izzie said snapping her head back in his direction.

"Then I really don't understand why we're having this conversation," Scott said lowly.

Izzie sighed, and decided it would just be easier to go back up to her room that to continue having this discussion. It wouldn't matter if she lied or told the truth, there would be no good end if she kept it going.

"Izzie, wait. I'm sorry," Scott sighed. "This has been a stressful day and it's not fair that I'm taking it out on you. I get it. You didn't know he was using you and you thought he was keeping you in the loop because he cared. It's not your fault that you cared for him even though he didn't care for you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Izzie said softly, even though they both know it wasn't. Derek swears up and down that he wasn't using her, but there was really no way for her to be sure.

"And besides, you finally got to see his true colors when he killed Peter. Derek knew that my only chance to be with Allison freely was based on me killing Peter myself. But he didn't care. He just wanted the power."

Izzie didn't say anything. How could she? It's not like she could have told Scott that Derek killed Peter because she told him too. Things were bad enough already, she wasn't about to make them worse.

"On a positive note, Stiles told me they found Lydia," Scott said trying to lighten up the mood.

"He must be jumping off the walls with excitement," Izzie said with a smile. She was happy to be on a subject matter where she didn't have to over think what she was going to say.

"You don't even know. He was there when she came out of the woods, so he saw her naked."

"You know that has to be the highlight of his life," Izzie said with a giggle.

"Let me put it this way, I know more about Lydia's body then I ever cared to know about."

"That's pleasant," Izzie said while scrunching up her nose. "I'm going to head back upstairs."

At least now she doesn't have to ask Derek about what happened, but it still annoys her that Scott won't have anything to do with him. She shook her head as she pulled out her phone to text Derek.

**To Derek:**

_Scott isn't going to be joining your pack any time soon  
_

**From Derek:**

_It's his death-bed  
_

Izzie sighed at Derek's response. She wished he would care a little bit more about Scott. She won't say anything though because she already knows it's going to be a battle that she's lost before it's even started.

**From Derek:**

_Isaac stopped by. Good job  
_

**To Derek:**

_Meaning?_

**From Derek:**

_Meaning that half the reason he wanted the bite was because of his dad  
_

**To Derek:**

_Care to share the other half? _

Derek took forever to reply back, much to the annoyance of Izzie. She was pretty sure he was doing it on purpose. He's the kind of person that like's to see people suffer. Or make them suffer. It depends on what the situation was. Still, Derek was doing a pretty damn good job at making Izzie suffer. Finally after about ten minutes of waiting for an answer, her phone finally buzzed.

**From Derek:**

_He met this girl who likes watching lacrosse. He wants to impress her. So good job  
_

Izzie couldn't help the blush and the big smile that came across her face. She stared at the text message and kept rereading it. She hated how she was acting like a lovesick teen aged girl, but at that moment she decided she wasn't going to care.

**From Derek:**

_Stop staring at the text  
_

Izzie gaped at her phone. She went to her window and from what she could tell there was nothing there. But she knew that wasn't saying much considering it was dark and she was human.

**To Derek:**

_I was not staring at it  
_

**From Derek:**

_Yes you were. I know you._

Izzie scoffed. He might think he knows her, but Izzie knew better. She didn't feel the need to reply. She threw her phone on the charger, and got ready for bed.

While she slept, she was constantly tossing and turning. The next morning, she was woken up, but not by her alarm. She heard this horrible sound that was a mix between a hiss and a screech. She bolted out of her bed and was breathing heavily. It was one of the loudest things she had ever heard, second to a werewolf howl, and she knew that it couldn't mean anything good. She was pretty sure she had a dream to go along with it, but she couldn't for the life of her remember it. Izzie rubbed her head, trying to get rid of the headache she now had, and proceeded to get ready for school.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are so amazing! The most amount of reviews I got for a chapter in my last story around 9 I think. To get 15 reviews on the very first chapter of this makes me so unbelievably happy. I wish I would have gotten this out sooner, but I had a lot of homework to deal with before I could do any writing. I have about five more chapters written, but I don't want to update too quickly and lose that. **

**As you can see so far, this story isn't going to follow nearly as closely with the episodes as the last one did. Izzie has a lot of her own scenes instead of being written in to what has already happened.**

**Let me know how you like it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

While Scott took his opportunity to sneak out and see Allison, Izzie took her opportunity to sneak over to the train station.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" Derek asked her when she walked inside the train depot.

"If Scott's allowed to sneak out then so am I," Izzie said sitting on one of the benches.

"You know he's going to find out eventually."

"And I'll cross that bridge when I get there," Izzie said plainly.

"So why exactly are you here?"

"I got bored," Izzie said with a shrug, "I didn't know I needed to have a reason to come down here."

"Considering, it's still some big secret that you're with my pack, I would say that a reason is necessary."

"It's only a matter of time before Scott notices you've started to change people. He'll figure it out then."

"Speaking of Scott, what exactly did he sneak out to do?"

"To see Allison," Izzie answered. "Argent forbade them from seeing each other, and they've been sneaking around ever since."

"Your brother is an idiot."

"He thinks things will get better after the Kate situation dies down," Izzie defended.

"That still makes him an idiot."

"He loves her."

"I'm not going to repeat myself again."

"I wasn't asking you to."

Izzie looked through the dirty window where she was sitting when she heard somebody yelling out Derek's name. She saw Isaac running down the stairs and inside the train depot.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, standing in the shadows.

"My dad. I think he's dead," Isaac said frantically. He hadn't noticed Izzie sitting behind him. Derek's eyes were glowing in the dark, but they faded back to normal as he walked forward.

"What did you do?" Derek asked seriously, his eyes flickering over to Izzie then back to Isaac.

"That's the thing. It wasn't me."

"How wonderful. We got rid of one killer and now we have another," Izzie said from where she was sitting. Isaac turned and looked at her in confusion.

"Izzie?"

"Hi Isaac," she said sheepishly.

"Are you?" Isaac started but turned back to Derek, "Is she, you know," Isaac trailed off.

"No. She's human."

"Then why-"

"What happened to your dad?" Derek asked, cutting Isaac off.

"I don't know. I was running away from him and I went into this alley. Then the next thing I know this weird-looking thing started chasing after him. I bolted before I could see what happened."

"Derek, if he's dead there going to think Isaac did it," Izzie said, standing up and walking to stand beside Isaac.

"It'll be fine. We'll figure it out. For now, you guys just need to go home. Isaac, you're in charge of making sure Izzie gets home okay."

"I don't need a babysitter," Izzie protested. She didn't mind the thought of Isaac making sure she gets home safely; it's just the thought that Derek is one of the biggest worry warts that she's ever met in her life.

"Izzie," Derek said, his tone leaving no room for discussion.

"Fine," Izzie relented. "I swear you're worse than Scott could every try to be," she muttered to herself. She didn't care that Derek heard her, and flashed his eyes red. She sighed and started walking away. When she started going up the stairs, she heard Isaac trailing up behind her.

Izzie grabbed her bike and started walking with it. She was hoping Isaac would be the one to say something first.

"So you know about werewolves," Isaac said as on observation.

"Yeah," Izzie stretched out. "Scott got bit one night when he was out in the woods, he kept it a secret for a little while, but then he almost shifted in front of me"

"So that's how he became so good at lacrosse," Isaac said, as if he understood something for the first time. Izzie nodded her head as a response.

"So when we talked," Isaac started, and hesitated before asking the rest of his question, "was it because Derek told you to?"

"He wasn't sure if you were going to take the bite. He wanted me to help push your decision along. But it didn't really work considering I didn't even bring it up."

"You were going to weren't you? When you asked about my eye?"

"I was. But then I got distracted."

"By what?"

"You," Izzie said shyly. "And considering how I kept saying things wrong, it's probably a good thing I didn't bring it up. Who knows what I would have said."

"I'm kind of curious to see how that conversation would have turned out."

"Well I'm not," Izzie said with a laugh, "I'm sure I would have made an even bigger fool of myself."

"You didn't make a fool of yourself. Like I said, it was pretty cute," Isaac said looking at her. Izzie smiled and looked at the ground. She wasn't really sure what she was supposed to say to that.

"So are you going to watch lacrosse practice tomorrow?" Isaac asked after a few seconds. Izzie looked up at the question.

"I hadn't really thought about it, so it depends."

"On what?"

"On if you're simply asking me if I'll be there or if you're asking me to be there in order to watch you," Izzie said looking at him.

"Which one will get me a yes?"

"Take your best guess, and hope for the best," Izzie said with a mischievous smile.

"Will you go tomorrow? To watch me?" This time it was Isaac's turn to be shy.

"Good guess," Izzie's smile widened, "of course I'll come watch you."

"Who knows, maybe I'll be even better than Scott."

"Maybe," Izzie said. "It gets boring for me when Scott is one of the few people doing okay. It will be nice to cheer for somebody else for once."

"It will be nice to know that I have somebody cheering for me once," Isaac said before dropping his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make this depressing."

"You don't have to apologize," Izzie said softly.

The two were silent for a little while, but the conversation picked back up again. Isaac asked her all kinds of questions about what she knows about werewolves, and Izzie didn't mind answering any of them. She was sure Isaac knew almost everything she was telling him anyway, but she wasn't going to say anything about it. After Isaac ran out of questions, he resorted to saying things with the sole purpose of making her laugh. He wasn't sure how it could have been possible, but Isaac was pretty sure Izzie's laugh was one of the best sounds he had ever heard in his life. When they arrived at Izzie's house, the teens were both equally disappointed.

"Well thanks for making sure I got home safely. Even if it was only because Derek told you to," Izzie said as she tossed her bike to the side of the house.

"I'm glad he did. Otherwise I would have just followed you and then you would think I'm a total creeper," Isaac smiled.

"You know I think it's funny. Out of the two conversations we've had, it's been because Derek has told us to do something."

"Then maybe he should order us around more often," Isaac said causing Izzie to chuckle.

"Be careful while you're going home," Izzie said when her chuckling subsided.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

Izzie smiled at him as she walked through the front door. And if anybody where to ask if she watched him walk away through the peephole, she would lie without hesitation.

* * *

The next day, Izzie was sitting on the bleachers waiting for the practice to start. She was fidgety and antsy, and she was telling herself it was because she knew Scott and Stiles were going to ask why she was there. But in reality, she knew she was just excited to see Isaac.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked sitting on the bleachers in front of her. She knew it was coming, but that didn't mean she had an answer ready.

"I came to watch the practice," Izzie replied. Of course it was the most obvious statement she could give, but it was the only truthful thing she could think of at the time.

"Why?"

"Because I want to," Izzie commended herself on another truth. Scott didn't need to know that she only wanted to watch because of Isaac.

"Well since you're here I might as well tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"There's another werewolf."

"What?" Izzie whisper yelled.

"I could sense him in the locker room. Stiles said he had a plan, but I don't know where he went."

Izzie looked to her side and she saw Isaac watching them. She looked at him with widened eyes, and when he shrugged she gave him a small smile. She tilted her head in confusion when Stiles came running over and gave Scott the goalie stick. Izzie pinched the side of her nose, already knowing that it was going to turn out to be a disaster. She looked to her side and saw that Isaac was still watching them.

"Be careful," she said quietly. He nodded his head, and she turned back to Scott just in time for him to start talking to her.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen," Scott said. Izzie blinked a couple of times before she realized that Scott thought she was talking to her.

"So you say," Izzie answered back.

Scott ran over to the goal, and the rest of the players got in line to start doing their drill. Izzie pursed her lips waiting to see what was going to happen. Izzie covered her face when Scott was running out of the goal and tackling everybody that started running forward. She would peak through her fingers every couple of seconds only to close her eyes to avoid watching the stupidness that was her brother.

Izzie uncovered her face when she saw that Isaac was next. From where she was sitting she could see him breathing hard, and she knew that wasn't good.

"Oh no," Izzie said when he started to run forward. She cringed when she saw Scott and Isaac collide, and she knew Scott figured it out when the stared at each other instead of moving.

"Oh no," Izzie muttered again when she saw the Sherriff and two other cops walking on the field.

**To Derek:**

_Problem. Cops are here  
_

Izzie watched as Stile's dad talked to Isaac and then they started walking away.

"What's going on? What did he say?" Izzie asked when she walked over to Scott and Stiles.

"His father's dead. They think it was a murder."

"Do they think he's s suspect?" Stiles asked, "If they do, they can lock him in a cell for twenty-four hours."

"That's not good," Izzie said.

"How good are these cells at holding people?" Scott asked.

"It holds people just fine. Werewolves, not so much."

"Stiles do you remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill. He does," Scott said as he stared at Isaac's retreating figure.

When Isaac turned around, he looked straight at Izzie, but she missed it because she was looking at Scott.

* * *

In chemistry, while Scott and Stiles were plotting to get to the principal's office, Izzie was just trying to focus. Her headache from the other night was back, and it returned with a vengeance. She completely missed whatever it was that Scott and Stiles did to get out of class. She must have looked about as bad as she felt, because Danny was trying to get her attention.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to her once she finally looked over at him.

"Yeah, it's just a headache."

"You don't look so good. Maybe you should go to the nurse."

"No, I'm fine," Izzie whispered to him. She blinked a couple of times, and she knew she really wasn't helping her case.

"Mr. Harris, I think Izzie needs to go to the nurse," Danny called out.

"I hate you," Izzie muttered out with a glare. Mr. Harris looked at Izzie and sent her off with a pass. She must have looked really bad is he was letting her leave without any sort of comment.

At the nurse's office, all the got was some ibuprofen, and then a pass to return to class. Izzie threw it in the trash when she got to the hallway, and started making her way outside. She stopped at the door when she saw Isaac in the back of a cop car. Somebody opened the door behind her, and she stumbled when the person ran into her.

"Izzie, what are you doing out here?" the voice belonged to Scott.

Isaac turned around to look out the back windshield, and the twins watched as the car pulled away. Scott was about to go back inside, but Derek pulled up before he could go anywhere.

And that was how Izzie found herself talking a field trip to Isaac's house, all the while she was still suffering from her piercing headache.

**A/N: I'm sorry about the wait between this chapter and the last. My internet started acting shady. In the off moments where it was deciding it was going to be nice to me, I had to use it for homework purposes. I think we need a new modem thing for our wifi. Hopefully I won't have to wait as long to update the next chapter. **

**I live for your wonderful reviews! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"I really don't feel comfortable doing this," Izzie said once she, Scott, and Derek were all inside Isaac's house.

"I gave you the option of staying in the car," Derek shrugged.

"The one who stays in the car is always the first to die. Considering I'm the only human out of the three of us, I'd rather take my chances in here."

"Then don't complain," Derek said simply.

"Just leave her alone," Scott said standing in front of the other two. "So if Isaac didn't kill his father, then who did?"

"I don't know yet," Derek answered. Izzie could hear the 'but I'm going to find out' in his tone.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked while they all walked further into the house.

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them, not just your sense of smell," Derek said and Izzie smirked from behind him.

"You saw the lacrosse today," Scott stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah," Derek affirmed.

"Did it look that bad?"

"Yeah," Izzie and Derek said at the same time.

"If you wanna learn," Derek said opening the door to the basement, "start now."

"What's down there?" Scott asked.

"Motive."

"What exactly am I looking for?"

"Follow your senses."

Izzie followed behind Scott. She ignored the fact that her head was starting to pound more and more the further she walked into the basement. She figured it was her intuition buddy telling her to turn back, and even though she knew it was stupid to ignore it, she kept going anyway. Scott kneeled to the ground when he saw scratch marks, but Izzie looked ahead to see a freezer. She squeezed her eyes shut to get rid of the pounding in her head, and walked forward when Scott finally noticed the freezer too. Izzie and Scott stared at it for a couple of seconds, and jumped when Derek appeared with his flashlight.

"Open it," he said to Scott.

Scott pulled out the lock, and lifted the top up. Izzie gasped when she saw scratch marks all over the place. Some of them even had traces of blood on them. Izzie brought her hand to her head and closed her eyes. She regretted it the moment that she did.

"_Please don't, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Izzie cried as she was tugged down the stairs, only it wasn't her, it was Isaac._

"_Shut up," the person dragging her down yelled._

"_It won't happen again. Please, don't," Isaac cried out while he was struggling to get away. _

_It didn't work, and he let out a yelp when he was thrown into the freezer that he hated so much._

"_Dad, please," Isaac tried to beg one more time._

"_I said shut up," his dad said as he closed the lid shut._

_Isaac yelled out when he heard it lock, and immediately began clawing at the lid. It was dark, and he couldn't see and it was so hard to breathe. He knew the clawing would do no good, but his breathing was becoming faster and shallower, and he needed to get out as fast as possible._

When Izzie opened up her eyes, she was laying on the floor with Derek behind her.

"What happened?" Izzie asked, breathing almost just as fast as how she was in her vision.

So much for controlling what she sees when she's awake. It was the first time she had ever had one like that before. Usually, she would just be there watching whatever was happening. But this time, it was her that the events were happening too. She for sure needed to talk to Deaton as soon as possible.

"I don't know," Scott said looking extremely concerned, "Derek and I were talking and then out of nowhere you just went down. Derek tried to catch you, but it didn't work out too great."

Izzie put her hands on her temples, and concentrated on getting her breathing back to normal.

"Sorry. I guess I forgot to mention that I've had a really bad headache almost all day?" Izzie asked, hoping the werewolves didn't sense that there was more to the story.

"Are you alright," Scott asked as Derek helped her to stand up. He was behind her, and even though she looked okay, he held onto her arms just to make sure she stayed steady.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My head just hurts is all," Izzie said, leaning into Derek the tiniest bit, "I think I should probably go home."

Scott had this look on his face that told Izzie he was torn over something.

"I need to stay here; my control isn't going to last much longer. Will you take her home?" Scott asked Derek, the unhappiness at the situation present in his voice. Derek nodded his head, and quickly led Izzie outside and into his car.

"What the hell just happened in there? Don't you dare tell me it was just a headache," Derek pulled started driving away.

"Well you know that thing I've been trying to tell you about for a while now?" Izzie asked, the pounding in her head having disappeared

"Are you finally going to tell me now?"

"Apparently I'm a witch," Izzie blurted out. It's not like she ever got anywhere when she tried leading in to it.

"A what?" Derek looked at her as if she had grown three heads with a bulging horn in the middle of them.

"Yeah, I see and know things that I shouldn't be able to. Deaton's been helping me to control it, but that's the first time that's ever happened," Izzie said a bit shaken up.

"What exactly did just happen?"

"I got shoved into a freezer and I couldn't breathe," Izzie said before pursing her lips.

"Well that explains the heartbeat and breathing. Does Scott know?"

"No," Izzie said quickly. "Only you, Stiles and Deaton."

"You told Stiles?"

"I had no idea what was going on with me, and Stiles is the best at figuring things out. I was desperate okay."

"That's why you have a job at the clinic. To cover up that you're learning how to control it."

"Yes. I was going to tell Scott after we dealt with Peter, but things ended a lot differently than I expected."

"So what all does Stiles know?"

"Just what I told him at the very beginning. I haven't talked to him about it since I started getting help from Deaton."

Derek nodded in acknowledgement, and the next few minutes were filled with silence until Izzie's phone began to ring.

"So what's your plan?" Izzie answered when she saw it was Stiles who was calling.

"The Argents are sending a guy to the station to kill Isaac. Allison said she slowed him down, but I'm going to need Derek to help get rid of him."

"Okay, so why are you calling me?" Izzie asked.

"Because I don't know where Derek's new hideout is."

"And you think I do?" Izzie said, sounding annoyed.

"Not yet. But you will once you use whatever mojo it is that you used on the night of the formal."

"Look, Derek just dropped me off at my house," Izzie lied, "I'll call him and tell him I need him to come back. You can just meet him here," Izzie glanced at Derek.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Do you have a better one?" Izzie replied, but only received silence as an answer. "Look, just be at my house in ten minutes," Izzie hung up her phone.

* * *

After five minutes of arguing, Stiles finally agreed to take Izzie along to the station. He knew Scott wouldn't be happy, but Izzie can be just as scary as a werewolf can when she's angry. At least when the anger is towards him anyway. Pulling up to the station, there still wasn't an exact plan set.

"The keys to every cell are in a lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk," Stiles said.

"I'll distract her," Derek said, beginning to get out of the car.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You? You're not going in there," Stiles said grabbing Derek's shoulder. "I'm taking my hand off," he said when Derek glared.

"I was exonerated," Derek said.

"But you're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person."

"You? Yeah, right," Stiles said, not bothering to hide his amusement. "So what's your plan?"

"To distract her," Derek said slowly.

"How? By punching her in the face?" Stiles asked.

"Oh my god, you're such a moron," Izzie said, tired of staying out of the conversation.

"By talking to her," Derek answered.

"What are you going to open with?"

Izzie ran her hand through her hair when the jeep went silent.

"Dead silence, that will work beautifully. Any other wonderful ideas?" Stiles asked.

"Well, I'm thinking about punching _you_ in the face."

Derek got out of the jeep followed by Izzie and Stiles. The teens rolled their eyes at Derek's distraction tactic of flirting, and sneakily made their way past the front desk.

When they got to the sheriff's office, Stiles realized too late that the keys were already gone.

"What do we do now?" Izzie asked quickly.

"We get to Isaac, before that guy does," Stiles answered already walking out towards the door.

Stiles led the way, as Izzie had no idea where they were going. He turned a corner, and Izzie stopped when she heard him say something that was about to sound like an excuse.

"Oh shit," Izzie heard instead, and she knew that Stiles had just ran in to the hunter.

She heard Stiles try to get away, and then a dragging sound. Izzie jumped when she heard the fire alarm go off, and quickly turned around the corner. When she saw the blood trail on the ground, she began to follow it, hoping that none of it belonged to Stiles. When she got to the doorway of the room where the cells were, she froze to see one cell open and mangled. Izzie jumped when Isaac appeared out of nowhere and went after the hunter. She saw Stiles scramble to hide behind a desk, and she quickly dove down to meet him there.

Izzie held her breath as she watched Isaac go after the hunter's hand that was holing a syringe. She let out a gasp when Isaac hit the man's head against the wall, knocking him out. Derek came in and stomped on the syringe, but Izzie was too focused on the way that Isaac was staring at her and Stiles like they were a meal. Izzie closed her eyes as Isaac started to come towards them, but she let her eyes open when she heard Derek roar at Isaac.

Isaac backed away with a look of fear, and got down on the ground before he started cowering. Once Isaac was human again, he looked up at Derek, but still continued to tremble from where he sat.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm the alpha," Derek said. Izzie rolled her eyes at the cockiness that she heard in his voice.

"Well aren't you just special," Izzie said, laced with just enough attitude to make Derek glare at her.

"Is now really the best time to show off how much you hate him?" Stiles asked Izzie, causing her to roll her eyes. Stiles didn't know just how far off the mark he was. Izzie took another look at Isaac and felt an overwhelming urge to hug him due to the terrified look that was still on his face.

"You two have to get out of here before somebody sees you." Izzie said to Derek.

Derek nodded his head, grabbed Isaac by the arm, and proceeded to walk out through the room.

"You should probably go too," Stiles started, "if my dad sees you here you'll probably never be able to get away with anything ever again."

"I can't let you take all the trouble for this," Izzie said gesturing towards the cell and the guy on the floor.

"My dad has gotten used to me being everywhere, I can handle it. Now go before he gets here."

Izzie sighed, but she gave in and quickly left the room. She was curious though, to know what smartass remark or story Stiles was going to feed to his dad.

**A/N: Since there was such a long wait before the last chapter came out, I decided to update today rather than waiting. It's not the longest chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


	5. Chapter 5

After the fun that was had at the police station, Izzie was happy for have a weekend filled with complete boredom. She stayed home, watched Netflix, and silently wished that every weekend would be as calm as the one that just passed. But she knew her calm and boring weekend came to a close when she was woken up by a text from Derek at 2:30 in the morning, just a few hours before she had to wake up from school. Izzie opened the message to see that Derek was demanding her presence at the train station. She rolled back over on her bed, ready to ignore the text, but when her phone wouldn't stop going off, she groaned and very skillfully snuck out of the house and took the car. If she got caught by her mom, or worse, Scott, she had no idea what excuse she was going to give. But that was the last thing on her mind when she finally pulled up to the train station.

"You know," Izzie said when she started walking down the stairs, "there's this thing called school, which is where I'm required to be in a matter of hours," Izzie said with a rather grumpy tone.

"You say that as if you want to be there," Derek replied from the darkness. Izzie glared at where she heard the voice come from. She was not amused by the amusement in his voice.

"Okay, how about this one? I have a mother and a brother who would both skin me alive if they knew I was here right now," Izzie hissed, getting grumpier by the second. She was taking her sweet time going down the stairs, as she could hardly even see where she was going.

"I'll pretend to be sorry for your sake, but if I have to hear Isaac worry about you being angry at him one more time, somebody's head is going to get blown off," Derek said flashing his eyes, finally letting Izzie know where he was.

"Why would I be mad at Isaac?" Izzie asked as she finally made it down the stairs. She flashed her phone in front of her in hopes to see, but it didn't help anything, so she sighed and sat down on the last step.

"He seems to think that you won't talk to him now after he almost ate you at the police station. Those are his words by the way," Izzie could hear the mocking tone in Derek's voice.

"And you decided to wait until three in the morning on a Monday to discuss it? I would have been more than happy to have this conversation during daylight hours. You know, when I'm not supposed to be asleep."

"I didn't think it was going to be as big of an issue as it is," Derek said, causing Izzie to sigh.

"Why would I be mad at him? It's not the first time I've been around a werewolf when they've lost control."

"I tried to tell him that, but he doesn't seem to believe me."

"Speaking of, where is Isaac?" Izzie asked. It's not like he could stay anywhere else, so he had to be around somewhere.

"Hiding in some corner. Which is where he's been ever since I sent you the first text."

"Well unless he decides to come out and talk to me himself, I'm going home," Izzie said while she stood up. "I'm not so lucky to be a fugitive who gets to miss the next however many days of school."

"It's really not all it's cracked up to be," Izzie heard Isaac's voice, and try as she might, she couldn't keep the small smile from forming on her face.

"He speaks," Izzie said jokingly.

"Well now that you two are talking again, I think it's time for Izzie to go home. She does has school after all. It's pretty dark in here, you might want to make sure she doesn't trip going up the stairs," Derek said to Isaac, but loud enough for Izzie to hear.

"I'm not that much of a klutz," Izzie grumbled, and frowned when she heard two chuckles, "you guys are being very mean to me," Izzie said with a pout set on her face. She turned around and started walking up the stairs, wanting to make as much of a point as she could until Isaac caught up with her.

"Aww, you know what they say Izzie," Isaac said from right behind Izzie, causing her to slightly jump, "we wouldn't pick on you if we didn't care about you," he said softly into her ear.

Izzie knew she liked that comment a little too much, and she bit her lip when she couldn't think of anything to say in return.

"Are you going to start walking any time soon?" Isaac said softly, still standing right behind her. He hesitantly put his hands on both sides of her waist, as a way of telling her to start walking up.

"Oh, so you want me to leave then?" Izzie asked playfully when she looked down at Isaac's hands.

"I don't," Isaac said quickly, "but it's a little awkward just standing here knowing that Derek is listening in."

Izzie hummed in acknowledgement before she began the trek upstairs. Due to the fact that she couldn't really see, she had a couple of stumbles here and there. If it wasn't for Isaac still holding his hands firmly on Izzie's waist, she probably would have face planted. When they finally got outside, Isaac removed his hands and Izzie tried not to act too disappointed.

"So here we are again, talking because of something Derek told one of us to do," Izzie said while she leaned against the door of her mother's car.

"Well maybe if you come visit more often that wouldn't be the case."

"Derek doesn't like when I just randomly show up. You would think I should be the most concerned since I'm the one who will get in trouble if Scott finds out."

"Wait, Scott doesn't know you're with Derek?" Isaac asked surprised.

"No," Izzie said shaking her head, "Scott hates Derek. He has ever since they first met. You wouldn't believe how many fights we had when Scott knew I was friends with Derek."

"What happened to make him think you aren't friends?"

"Scott and I overheard Derek telling Jackson that he was only using me to get Scott to be in a pack with him. Derek swears up and down that it isn't true, but," Izzie trailed off.

"If it was true, I don't think Derek would be so quick to have you involved with everything."

"I guess not," Izzie said looking at the ground, "I should get home. I don't even want to know what will happen if my mom or Scott finds out I'm gone."

"Well, I'm glad you came, even if I was nervous at the beginning," Isaac smiled.

"I'll come say hi as soon as I can get away," Izzie said smiling back.

As she drove her way home, Izzie wondered why it was that she liked Isaac so much. Izzie wasn't aware of it, but when she drove away, Isaac was thinking the same exact thing about her.

* * *

The next day at school, because Izzie was practically falling asleep where she stood, Coach gave her a pass to skip over the rock wall. He didn't want to, but she was Scott's sister. Scott was the star of Coach's team. If Izzie were to hurt herself on the wall, due to her lack of awareness at the time, Scott would not be happy. And Coach refuses to have an unhappy star player, unless he was the reason for the unhappiness.

Izzie was watching in boredom as people climbed up, and slid down. It was very repetitive, and not very interesting. At least it wasn't, but Izzie found herself paying very close attention when Stiles and a girl named Erica Reyes began to climb. Izzie watched as Stiles went up, up, up, only to repel down with no problem. But when she turned her eyes to Erica, she was saddened by what she saw. She couldn't have been more than a couple feet on the ground, but everybody watched as Erica began to panic. It angered Izzie how some people thought it was funny to watch. It angered her even more when they continued to laugh after Allison mentioned she was epileptic. Izzie was pretty sure that she was one of the only few people who didn't laugh when Erica finally landed on the mat and walked out of the gym

Izzie wondered if Erica was the kind of person Derek might have been looking for. When she walked back in the gym, to see everybody crowding around Erica while she had a seizure, there was not doubt in Izzie's mind that she would be perfect for Derek's pack. It wasn't until Erica was on her way to the hospital that Izzie sent a text to Derek. She made sure she was away from nosy eyes (AKA Stiles). When she got away, she proceeded to walk to her next class. Walking and texting isn't a very smart thing to do, and Izzie demonstrated that when she ran into Jackson. She quickly mumbled an apology, but continued to type on her phone as she walked away.

**To Derek:**

_I found pack mate #2. Look for an Erica Reyes at the hospital._

**From Derek:**

_Good. Be on the lookout for one more._

Izzie rolled her eyes at Derek's response. It simple thank you would have sufficed. It's not like she didn't know he was looking for two more people after Isaac. She knew the two minus one equaled one.

* * *

At lunch, instead of getting something to eat, she just went immediately to her table. Although it was difficult to do, she discreetly looked at everybody around her. Finding one person to become a werewolf wasn't that difficult, but finding a second wasn't going to be easy. When she looked behind her, she saw Stiles talking to that one guy who always sat by himself.

"Who is that?" Izzie asked Scott curiously.

"Oh that's Boyd, I think. Stiles is getting keys for the ice rink so Allison and I can go out," Scott answered. Izzie nodded her head. She clicked her tongue when the idea of Boyd becoming number three popped into her head.

"Doesn't he have any friends?" Izzie asked.

"Not that I know of. I've never seen him talk to anybody," Scott replied, focusing on his food. Izzie nodded her head one more time.

Becoming part of the pack would help Boyd out a lot. He would have friends to talk to, people to sit with at lunch, and nice powers to top it all off. What more would a person want?

Just as Stiles sat down at the table, Izzie stood up and acted like she was going to get food. The last thing she needed was for Scott or Stiles to see her texting Derek. But before she could do anything, she noticed everybody turn to the door. She followed the crowd's gaze and her eyes widened when she saw Erica walk in. Derek didn't waste any time at all getting his claws into her. She looked like a completely different person. If Izzie was into girls, she definitely would have fallen in love with the new Erica. After she made her entrance, Erica made a bee line for Izzie.

"Hey best friend," Erica said with a smile while she linked her arm around Izzie's, "Derek wants to talk to you."

"Right now?" Izzie asked confused. She wasn't bothered by Erica's words or actions. In fact, she wasn't even surprised by them. Izzie just assumed that Derek told Erica how exactly she came to be on his radar.

"I didn't stutter did I?" Erica asked, pulling Izzie towards the door.

"He's totally doing this on purpose," Izzie said glaring ahead.

"He thought it was time that they knew," Erica replied to Izzie quietly, but not quietly enough to escape a werewolf's hearing, and successfully got the attention of Scott.

Izzie looked over her shoulder and saw the dumbfounded looks on Scott, Lydia, and Stiles. Izzie turned back around before she could catch eye contact with any of them. She knew it was just a matter of time before Scott told Stiles and Allison what he heard. She sighed internally as she knew she would never have a normal conversation with them again. She knew this day would come, but she couldn't help but be angry at Derek. They were supposed to find out on Izzie's terms, not his. She couldn't wait to get into his car so she could give him the biggest piece of her mind out of anybody she's ever yelled at.

**A/N: So I'm not sure if Erica goes back to school the same day that Derek meets her at the hospital, but it was just easier to write it that way. I'm sorry for how long it's taking me to get these updates out. I don't even really like this chapter, but there isn't much there that I can change and I really just wanted to get it out for you guys. I'm trying to update at least twice a week, but I'm not really having a whole lot of time to do anything other than my school work. Even as I'm writing this, I'm supposed to be annotating a 17 page assignment. AP classes are really kicking me in the butt this year. If I don't have an update out by Friday, please don't hesitate to start yelling at me to get the chapter out.**


	6. Chapter 6

"You can wipe off that shit eating grin now," Izzie mumbled from her uncomfortable back seat.

"Don't be so sad Izzie," Derek said looking at her from the rear view mirror.

"Did you really need to talk to me, or was it just a way of making it known to Scott that I'm a part of this?" Izzie asked with crossed arms.

"Both."

Izzie waited in vain for an elaboration. She knew he wasn't going to give it until she asked. Izzie was perfectly fine with playing the role of a child and giving the silent treatment. If he wanted to talk to her, he was going to have to start.

"No smart remark? I'm surprised," Derek said.

Izzie glared ahead. "_Say nothing. Say nothing. Say nothing," _Izzie kept thinking to herself.

"Oh I see what you're doing here. I think somebody's trying to give me the silent treatment. What do you think Erica?" Derek asked.

"I think she's going to crack before we even get to the warehouse," Erica said with a smirk.

The rest of the drive was filled with silly banter from Derek and Erica to try to get Izzie to talk to them. Before they knew it Derek was pulling up to the train station and Erica was beginning to pout.

"You're a horrible best friend. What kind of person gives the silent treatment to their new best friend?" Erica pouted while she got out of the Camaro.

Izzie offered up a smile and a shrug to Erica. After all, it was Derek that she was really mad at. Once Izzie was out of the backseat, she didn't pay any mind to the other wolves. She walked into the train station, and was quickly greeted by Isaac.

"Hey," he chirped, "what are you doing here?

"Your alpha is an asshole," Izzie answered with snark.

"I sense a bit of hostility here," Isaac said while Derek and Erica walked down the stairs.

"No. Not at all. Absolutely none," Izzie said sarcastically.

"Derek, what did you do?" Isaac asked, clearly amused by the way Izzie was acting. Izzie rubbed her face with both of her hands in frustration, but she still answered before Derek had a chance.

"He just stopped delaying the inevitable."

"So he did tell Scott?" Isaac asked, revealing to Izzie that he had known what Derek had planned.

"Technically, nobody told Scott," Erica said, "I just told Izzie that she and Derek needed to talk and Scott conveniently heard."

"That's brutal," Isaac commented.

"You're telling me," Izzie huffed.

"If I may defend myself," Derek cut in, "if it was up to you it never would have been done. Before Isaac turned, you said talking to him would have been pointless because you wouldn't be able to talk to him once Scott figured out he was turned. Now you won't have this problem with Erica."

"It doesn't make it any less frustrating," Izzie said flailing her arms. "What did you want to talk about?" Izzie asked trying to change the subject.

"Have you found someone else yet?" Derek asked.

"I might have," Izzie answered broadly.

"Who?"

"I don't want to tell you," Izzie said crossing her arms in stubbornness.

"I told you that was going to happen," Erica said in a sing-song voice.

"And I had a plan for if it did. I'm sure Isaac is more than capable of convincing her to tell me."

"That's a low blow, and a very valiant effort," Izzie started, "but I'm pretty sure I'll be able to stand my ground." Izzie uncrossed her arms, and by the devious look in Isaac's eyes she was sure she was going to regret it.

"Izzie," Isaac said sweetly while grabbing at her hands, "will you tell Derek who the other person is? Please," Isaac stretched out the last word.

"No," Izzie said immediately.

"Aww come on. It gets lonely down here with just Derek. I know I have you, and now Erica, but she likes you more than me already. I need another friend to talk to," Isaac said while trying to hide a smile.

"No," Izzie hesitated. Erica and Derek watched in amusement. Derek knew it was a fool-proof plan, and Erica was just enjoying the situation in general. Watching Izzie falter ever so slightly was a lot more entertaining than it should have been.

"For me?" Isaac asked giving Izzie a puppy dog look.

Izzie looked away and started tapping her foot, causing all three wolves to smirk at each other, "No?" Izzie said, but grimaced when it came out as a question.

Isaac leaned in and put his mouth right next to Izzie's ear.

"Please?" He asked her in a whisper. Izzie pulled her hands away from his and softly pushed him away.

"You guys are horrible people," Izzie said with a frown.

"I wouldn't say horrible. I would say that we just know you a little too well," Derek said with a smirk.

"Do you want to know or not?" Izzie said with her playful attitude. Derek motioned with his hand for her to continue.

"I don't entirely know his name, Scott just told me it was," Izzie stopped talking when all of a sudden she felt like her head was about to explode.

Izzie groaned as she brought both hands to her head. It was the same kind of pounding when she saw the freezer at Isaac's house, and she quickly looked at Derek to alert him of what was getting ready to happen. She closed her eyes, and saw a bunch of flashes and blurs. She tried to make sense of what she was seeing, but a great majority of it was all muddled together. When Izzie opened her eyes, she was sitting on the ground, and the first thing she saw were the worried eyes of Isaac and Erica, and the questioning eyes of Derek.

"What just happened?" Isaac asked.

"What did you see?" Derek asked, ignoring Isaac for the time being.

"I don't know, it was all smashed together, and it all went by so fast," Izzie said trying to remember what it was she saw.

"Think Izzie. Whatever it is you saw it for a reason."

"I'm trying to think," Izzie snipped at Derek. She closed her eyes again and tried to slow down the things she could remember seeing. "It was at your house," Izzie said when she opened her eyes. "And there was this lizard thing, and it slashed this guy's neck. I can't really make out anything else."

"Lizard thing? That's the best description you can give?"

"I'd like to see you try to do better," Izzie said standing up.

"Can someone please explain what just happened?" Isaac asked, gently grabbing Izzie's arm, because he was pretty sure she shouldn't be standing yet.

"Derek you can handle this one. My head is still kind of pounding."

"Is that normal?"

"I don't know. These are still new. I'm going to Deaton's tomorrow, so hopefully I can figure all of this out. I'm so tired of these headaches."

This was when Izzie learned that Derek is really good at explaining things with just limited knowledge. It made her a bit curious about why he took so long to ever tell Scott anything.

* * *

As it turns out, Melissa is really gung-ho about Izzie making new friends. So when the idea of spending the night at Erica's came up, despite the fact that it was a school night, she was all for it. It helped that she knew Erica was in need of a few friends too.

Izzie was relieved because it was just a little more time before she and Scott had the huge argument she knew they would have. She knew the longer she put it off the bigger it would be, but she's been stuck in a storm for a while and she deserved to have a little bit of calm. It was at this impromptu sleepover, that Izzie revealed that Boyd was going to be the next pack member. Izzie and Erica talked for a long time before finally falling asleep, and Izzie let herself wonder why she was never friends with this girl before.

The next day at school, Izzie just added fuel to the fire when she called Erica away from Scott. Of course it was when the conversation they had was over, but she still pulled Erica away anyway. She didn't miss the glare she received from Scott. But that wasn't even the best part of her day. No, the fun part was when Izzie, along with Derek's pack, her pack, were at the ice rink on the opposing side of Scott. Izzie knows that siblings are supposed to fight every once in a while, but she's pretty sure this wasn't what people expected when that idea was established.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek," Izzie heard Scott say when she, Isaac, Erica, and Derek walked inside the rink.

"That really hurts Scott," Derek said after he and the other two wolves walked out on the ice. Izzie stayed standing where the ground wasn't frozen. She knew the ice would be no place for a human in a matter of moments. "If you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we've met?"

"Hmm, in a word, transformative," Erica answered with a glare towards Scott and letting her fangs grow out.

"Isaac?" Derek asked.

"Well I'm a little bummed that I'm a fugitive now, but other than that I'm great. The company isn't so bad either," Isaac smirked at Scott before he turned to Izzie and giving her a playful wink. She knew he was just doing it to rile Scott up. Scott glared so intensely that Izzie was surprised he didn't shift right then and there.

"I don't think it's really necessary to ask where Izzie stands," Derek said, knowing that Isaac's answer and revealed enough.

"Wait a minute, this isn't a fair fight," Scott said, still glaring straight at Isaac.

"Then go home Scott," Derek replied with an amused shrug.

Erica and Isaac walked forward, and Scott pounded the ground, breaking the ice beneath his fist.

"I meant fair for them."

Izzie watched as Scott fought with her friends, and she wasn't surprised at all when he got the upper hand on them.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's only doing this to get more power," Scott said angrily. "He acts as if he gave you a gift, but all he really did was turn you into a bunch of guard dogs."

"It's true," Derek said in reply, "it is about power."

When Derek shifted and went on to fight, Izzie ended up looking away. The last thing she wanted to see was Scott getting beaten to a bloody pulp. When she finally looked forward, she saw Derek slash at Scott's side, sending him tumbling down.

"You don't want to be like them," Izzie barely heard Scott say to Boyd.

"You're right," Boyd said lifting up his shirt to show the bite he recently received, "I want to be like you."

Boyd lowered his shirt and started walking away. He joined with the other wolves that were one the ice, and followed them as they made their exit. When they reached Izzie, Isaac immediately walked over to her. He put an arm around her shoulders, and Izzie had to keep herself from sighing. They both knew that Scott was watching them.

"Are you coming?" Isaac asked. Izzie looked at Scott, and even though the look of betrayal on his face cut deep into her, there was nothing she would be able to do for him now.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up to you in a second," Izzie said. The others left, but she Isaac stayed where he was. He knew Izzie was having a difficult moment and he didn't want her to go through it alone.

"If you go to the clinic, there are things that will help you heal faster," Izzie said to Scott. As soon as the last word was out of her mouth, she had turned around and walked through the exit.

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay on this. This week has really sucked for me, and I honestly didn't want to do any writing at all. But I thought of all you lovely readers and reviewers and I knew it wasn't fair to keep a chapter from you guys just because of a shitty week. So I hope you guys liked this chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"I need you to take me to the clinic," Izzie said when she got inside Derek's car, which really wasn't big enough to hold everyone that was riding.

"Why?"

"Because I had to skip my shift today because of you," Izzie said honestly. It was the truth, but she also wanted to make sure that Scott was okay.

Derek nodded his head, but didn't say anything in reply. He dropped Erica and Boyd off at their houses, and quickly sped over to the clinic. When Derek pulled up, Izzie was confused to see a few cars parked along the outside.

"Maybe it isn't such a good idea to go in there," Isaac voiced.

"I'll be fine," Izzie said immediately, "I have an escape goat for when these kind of things happen."

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Derek asked.

"No," Izzie said after giving it some thought, "Scott might be mad at me right now, but he wouldn't leave me stranded. Thanks though," Izzie got out of the car and made her way to the doors of the clinic.

She went to the back room, and froze when she saw Deaton, Gerard, Argent, and a very dead body lying on the table.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Izzie stuttered out. She tried her hardest to keep from staring at the body, but she really just couldn't help it. "I left my jacket here," Izzie said, motioning to the jacket that was sitting on the counter behind Deaton.

She had left the jacket there on purpose for when a situation like this popped up. If there were other people present, she needed to have an excuse handy about why she barged in.

"But I can come get it later," Izzie said quickly before turning to leave.

"Wait a minute," Izzie heard Gerard say from behind her. Izzie closed her eyes and slowly turned so that she was facing the man, "considering you just walked in to see a dead body, you're taking this exceptionally well."

"Well I know that the police sometimes ask Dr. Deaton for help when it comes to animal attacks," Izzie replied, hoping it would get her off the hook. She knew Derek had left, but she would gladly walk home if it got her away from the creepy old man that was Gerard.

"But you know this wasn't an ordinary animal attack, don't you?" Gerard asked with a twinkle in his eye that Izzie didn't like.

"I don't know what-"

"If I'm not mistaken, your name is Izzie, correct?" Gerard said interrupting her. Izzie gulped and nodded her head. "When you came in here, you didn't even bat an eyelash at the body, and the way your body language changed the moment I started talking, I would say you know more about this then it would seem."

"I don't know anything about _this_," Izzie said pointing at the body on the table, "but I do know it's not an animal attack," Izzie admitted softly. She knew there would be no way around that.

"And how would that be?" Gerard asked curiously.

"I was attacked at a video store a couple of months ago. I've watched enough animal planet to know it wasn't a mountain lion that was staring me in the face," Izzie said thinking on the spot. There was no way she was going to tell him that she ran with the wolves.

"I know teenagers have many friends, but I can't imagine you talking to them about any of this?" Gerard asked.

"Maybe you should just let the girl go home," Argent said. He knew Gerard was fishing for information and he wasn't sure how long Izzie would hold before she let the things she knew loose.

"Nonsense. I'm just offering her a place to speak her mind. This isn't something you just openly talk about in the hallways."

"I don't talk about it," Izzie affirmed, "but this really is none of my business, so if you don't mind, I think it's best that I leave now."

"You seem like a lovely girl. You're welcome to stop by my office at any time," Izzie could hear Gerard as she walked away.

Izzie released a sigh of relief when she walked outside to see the Camaro parked where she was dropped off. Isaac climbed into the back to let Izzie have the front seat. She tried to hide the fact that her hands were shaking, but it didn't go unnoticed by the wolves.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy that somebody didn't listen to me," Izzie said with a tight smile. "Did you hear?" Izzie asked, causing her smile to vanish. Derek nodded and she turned to look out her window.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked.

"I'll be fine. It's just something else Scott will end up yelling at me about," Izzie sighed. She knew when Scott came home that they were going to have a massive blow up. "It isn't- it won't-I mean," Izzie took a deep breath while trying to figure out what she was wanting to ask, "it's bad that Gerard knows I know, isn't it?" Izzie asked. The silence that she received was enough to give her the answer she didn't want to hear.

* * *

Izzie cringed from her spot on the couch in her living room when Scott walked into the house with a slam of the door. She had been preparing herself for the worst, but that didn't keep away the knots that she felt in her stomach. Scott walked into the room, and just stared at Izzie. She desperately wanted to say something, but she knew he had to go first.

"You know, even though I argued about it when you told me you weren't on Derek's side, I actually believed you."

"Scott-"

"How long?" Scott asked, not caring that he cut Izzie off from talking.

"Since he became the alpha," Izzie replied quietly.

"I don't understand you Izzie," Scott said loudly, "what are you getting out of this? What is it about Derek that has you wrapped around his finger?"

"I'm not wrapped around his finger," Izzie defended.

"Then why are you on his side?"

"I made a choice," Izzie said standing up, "you two were always against each other, and there was no possible way for me to be on both sides."

"And you picked Derek over me. Your own brother, your twin," Scott said, his eyes momentarily changing color.

"It wasn't about picking you or Derek. If that was the case the choice would have been you without any thought."

"If that wasn't the choice, then what was?"

"There are two sides here Scott. I chose the side that was going to keep me the safest."

"You don't think I can keep you safe?" Scott yelled at her, "Do you think I would just throw you out to the next possible threat?"

"Of course not but you're a beta Scott. You still hardly know about what you are and what you can do. That's not the case with Derek."

"You make it sound like you know everything there is to know. I may still be learning, but at least I'm not using people to get what I want. That's all Derek does. He uses people without a care in their direction."

"That may be, but if it came down to who would win in a fight, it would be Derek hands down."

"Do you know how stressful this whole thing has been? Figuring all of this out, fighting to stay alive and keep others safe?"

"I know it's been hard-"

"Obviously you don't since you were so quick to jump ship. There's something else out there killing people Izzie. All you've done is just add on to the stress of the situation."

"And I really am sorry about that, but-"

"Everything would be so much easier if you weren't a part of anything. It's times like this, when you only have _your_ best interest in mind, that I really wish I was an only child."

Izzie stood a little straighter, and blinked a couple of times. Sure the twins have had some pretty bad fights before. There were many times where the words "I hate you" were thrown about. But it was always an unwritten rule that the only child card was never one to be played. It was never something that was said during a fight, and even though she had prepared herself for the worst, she hadn't prepared herself for that.

"Well, um," Izzie started, but stopped to clear her throat. She knew that there were tears threatening to come, and she only wished that they would wait until Scott couldn't see them. "Since I'm such a nuisance, I guess it's a good thing I'm in Derek's pack. You don't have to worry about me Scott. I'll make sure Derek knows that I am now fully his responsibility, and it's no longer a split between the two of you," Izzie avoided Scott's gaze. She wasn't sure if he felt bad about what he said, but she really didn't want to know.

Izzie pursed her lips together, and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Scott said sharply.

"I'm just going for a walk. I know you need the car to meet with Allison," Izzie said quietly while she walked towards the door.

Izzie didn't even know where she was walking to until she got to the train station. She didn't see the Camaro sitting outside, so she figured she was safe to go inside and be alone. She had managed to keep any tears from falling, but the moment she got inside and took a step on the stairs, she released the flood gates. There weren't any ugly sobs or hiccups, just a great amount of silent tears and the sound of a sniffle every few seconds. She let her head drop to her hands, but she quickly stood up to a standing position when she heard a voice.

"Izzie?" Isaac said walking up the couple of stairs and standing in front of her. Because he was one step lower than her, they were standing at the same height. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, the Camaro wasn't here and I assumed you would have been with Derek. I'm just going to go," Izzie said wiping away some stray tears.

"Hey," Isaac said softly as he grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. While still holding her hand, Isaac moved to sit down pulling Izzie with him. "What's wrong?" he asked again when they were both sitting on the same step.

Izzie looked down and the hand that was holding hers. She twisted her hand around so that it would be interlaced with Isaacs, and she continued to stare as she felt comfort come from it.

"Do I need to go beat somebody up?" Isaac asked jokingly but seriously at the same time, breaking the silence. Izzie let out a humorless laugh.

"It wouldn't help anything. Scott and I finally talked," Izzie said quietly, still looking at their hands.

"I'm guessing it went worse than planned?"

"You know, when you fight with an older sibling and they say they want to be an only child, it's kind of something to be expected. Especially if they were an only child before you were born. But when you hear it from your twin, who is supposed to be this other part of you, it really really hurts," Izzie said, clenching her eyes shut to keep more tears from falling.

Isaac removed his hand from Izzie's, causing her to open her eyes quickly. He scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders so that they were cuddled up together. Izzie put her head on his shoulder, and this time when the tears threatened to start falling again, she let them.

"He said that I make everything harder," Izzie sniffled.

"He's wrong," Isaac said immediately, "he might not be able to see it, but I know things would be much harder without you."

"How?" Izzie whispered as she looked up at him.

"Before I met Derek, I was powerless and I couldn't talk to anybody. When he first told me about everything, I wasn't sure if I wanted it. He told me about all the bad things, but he told me about the good things too. He told me I wouldn't have to be so weak anymore, and he told me I wouldn't have to be alone."

"What does that have to do with me?" Izzie asked confused.

"Because even with knowing all of that, I still couldn't make a decision. But then you ran into me in the hall, and you smiled at me, and I knew I was a goner. I've never been able to talk to somebody as easily as I did that day with you. I wanted to talk with you again, but I didn't think I would ever have the courage to do it on my own. I knew getting the bite, becoming a brand new person, would help me to get your attention. I wanted the bite for other things too, but you were the one to push me to make my final decision. So if you weren't around, then I wouldn't be here right now. In fact, I would probably be six feet under by now. And then we definitely wouldn't be having this conversation right now, sitting as comfortably as we are."

Izzie didn't know what to say to him. She knew she was smiling and blushing all at once, and she hoped that would be enough of a response for him. A gust of cold air hit the two teens, and Isaac smiled at Izzie when she tried to snuggle even closer to him. Izzie moved her head so that she wasn't looking at him anymore. Her neck was starting to hurt from the position that she had it in.

"I didn't realize I was that important. After talking with Scott, I didn't really feel important at all," Izzie finally said. Using his other hand, Isaac raised Izzie's chin so that she was looking at him again.

"You will always be important," Isaac said looking in her eyes.

Before he could have any seconds thought, Isaac leaned in and his lips met with Izzie's. It took Izzie a couple of seconds to register what was happening, but when she did, she wrapped her arms around his neck and happily responded. The kiss was short-lived as the two teens heard somebody clear their throat from behind them.

Izzie immediately pulled away and turned with a blush on her face. When she looked at Derek, she couldn't tell is his face was one of annoyance or if it was saying 'it's about time'. It's always hard to tell with him.

**A/N: So as much as I would like to update more often, I think I'm going to have to limit mew chapters to once a week. I don't have as much time as I used to, so getting two written every week is a bit of a stretch. I didn't have school today, so I was able to get some extra writing time in. I'll update again sometime on Sunday, and then I think that will be my regular update days. If there are ever any days like today where I get a lot of writing in, I'll update in the middle of the week, but I don't see that happening too much.**

**I'm happy with the length of this chapter, but I wish I could have ended it a little better. Let me know what you think :)**

**UPDATE: So as some of you know, I have written ahead of what I'm posting, but I'm having a few problems. I'm finding it harder to write Izzie with Isaac than when I was writing her with Derek in LATEOTT. I know there were a lot of people who wanted her to be with Derek, while some want her to be with Isaac. So there is now a poll on my profile for you guys to vote for who you would rather Izzie be with.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Izzie opted out of watching Derek train his new pack. She had some training of her own to do, and as much as she wanted to be with her pack, she needed to get a grasp on the new powers she was getting. When she walked into the vet clinic, she wasted no time asking her questions.

"Didn't you say when I saw things when I was awake that it would be because I wanted it to happen?" Izzie asked.

"I did."

"As much as I hate to say it, you were wrong," Izzie said taking sitting in her usual spot on the counter.

"What's been happening?" Deaton asked. There was a look in Deaton's eye, but Izzie couldn't place what it was.

"Well, my head pounds, I see things, and then when I open my eyes I'm usually lying on the ground," Izzie summed up.

"What are you seeing when this happens?" Deaton asked. Izzie thought she might have heard concern in his voice, but she couldn't be sure.

"Well, the first time, somebody got locked in a freezer and started panicking. The second time I think I saw the beginning of a killing."

"That is odd," Deaton said turning away from Izzie.

"So it's not normal?" Izzie asked worriedly.

"Not in any of the cases that I've ever seen," Deaton said when he turned back around.

"So I'm an even bigger freak than we originally thought?"

"Not the term I would have chosen to use."

"No, but it would still mean the same thing. Is there anything I could do to control it?"

"I don't believe so," Deaton answered after a couple of seconds. Izzie pursed her lips and tilted her head at the obvious hesitation of Deaton's answer.

"You said your head pounds?" Deaton asked, resulting in Izzie's nod, "when you feel it about to happen, focus on something close to you, something that could pull you back. I'm not sure how well it will help, but it's the only thing I can think of that might work."

"Am I going to learn anything new today?" Izzie asked, suddenly getting excited. She would use Deaton's advice, but she didn't want to dwell on the fact that it wasn't exactly a solution.

"Not today Izzie," Deaton said softly, "I think for now you should focus on keeping these new visions at bay. It looks like today will be a bit slow, why don't you go on home."

Izzie stared at Deaton in confusion. She knew there was something he wasn't telling her. She also knew it would do no good to pry it out of him. Izzie abruptly hopped down from the counter, and headed out of the clinic.

* * *

The next day of school, Izzie did everything in her power to avoid Scott and Stiles. She never stopped to think that Allison should have been on the list until they were standing next to each other at their respective lockers between classes.

"So, uh, Scott told me something interesting the other day," Allison started awkwardly.

"I'm sure he did," Izzie said quietly as she opened up her locker to grab the books she needed.

"So are you and Derek, like a, you know, a thing?" Allison stuttered out. Izzie paused for a second, which didn't go unnoticed by Allison, and then continued to grab her books.

"Allison, I like you," Izzie started, "and I love how happy you and Scott are. But it's for that very reason that I'm not telling you anything, because I know you're only asking for him."

"I'm not asking for Scott," Allison said, but when she saw the look on Izzie's face, she knew she wasn't going to be able to get around it, "well not completely at least. It's something I always wondered. I mean you never seemed to have a problem with him, and Scott would was so quick to tell me how much he didn't like him."

"There isn't a thing with me and Derek. Scott's just always hated him," Izzie slammed her locker and hoped Allison would leave her alone.

"So if there's nothing going on between the two of you then why are you involved with his pack?" Allison asked, following closely behind Izzie.

"Oh my god," Izzie groaned as she tried to pick up the pace. She grinned when she saw Erica from the corner of her eye.

"Is there a problem going on here?" Erica asked sweetly as she walked up to them.

"There's no problem at all," Izzie answered, "Allison was just wondering when our homework for English was due. Right Allison?" Izzie said turning her head in Allison's direction.

"Right," Allison said with a tight smile and a nod of her head. She took a couple steps backward before turning around and walking away all together.

"So what was really going on there?" Erica asked falling into step with Izzie.

"She was trying to figure out why I'm involved with the pack. She was only asking because Scott asked her to."

"What did you tell her?"

"Not anything important. She thought Derek and I were together, and I told her she was wrong."

"I would hope so since there seems to be a thing going on between you and Isaac," Erica said with smirk. Izzie blushed and looked at the ground.

"Wait," Izzie said suddenly, "how did you know about that?"

"The real question is why didn't _you _tell me about that? You know you're really not doing the greatest job at being my best friend. I might have to replace you with Boyd."

"In my defense, I've never been a best friend to anybody other than Stiles. You'll have to excuse me for my lack of girly skills."

"I'll consider granting you forgiveness," Erica smiled.

"But seriously, how did you find out?" Izzie asked curiously.

"Because Isaac wouldn't shut up about you throughout the whole entire training session. He was really bummed that you weren't there. It was sweet, and somewhat annoying," Erica summed up.

"What was he saying?" Izzie asked, and Erica smirked at the hopeful glint in her eyes.

"You'll just have to talk to Isaac about that. Although, he wasn't as depressed about you missing out when Derek broke his hand."

"Why did Derek break his hand?"

"Because Isaac complained about having a bunch of broken bones."

"That sounds like something Derek would do," Izzie said shaking her head.

"It's too bad you weren't there, you could have kissed it to make it better," Erica giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're hilarious."

"You love me," Erica said with a smile as she continued to walk on to her next class.

* * *

"Remind me why I had to come here again?" Izzie complained as she was dragged to the top of the bleachers by Erica and Boyd. Coming to the lacrosse game was the last thing Izzie had wanted to do.

"Because it will be fun," Erica said when they reached the spot where they were going to sit. Erica sat down next to Boyd, and had to pull Izzie's hand to get her to sit down too.

"Maybe for you. In case you haven't noticed, Scott and Stiles are kind of pissed at me and probably want me as far away from here as possible. Besides, I'm not all that thrilled with Scott either."

"All the better to be here," Boyd replied with a shrug, "Scott's funny when he's mad, and you can rub it in his face that we treat you better."

"You're only saying that because you got to sit in the Zamboni when we fought him," Erica said with a huff.

"Wasn't my fault," Boyd said dismissively, "Izzie, you never told us what happened between you and Scott," Izzie slightly tensed, and Erica being the new best friend had to step up to defend her honor. Or something like that.

"If she would have wanted us to know, she would have told us," Erica said.

"I was just asking," Boyd defended himself.

Izzie tuned the werewolves out as the continued to bicker with each other, and started to focus on the game. She winced as one by one, almost all the Beacon Hills players were getting hurt.

"By the way," Erica whispered to Izzie, "Derek wants to talk to Stiles about what he saw at the mechanics."

"So that's what we're really here for," Izzie said understanding why she was forced to go to the game.

"Derek thinks he's more likely to answer with you there."

"I doubt that will be the case," Izzie said as she glanced over at Stiles. When she saw him walk by Allison and head off of the field, she tapped Erica's arm.

"Stiles just went that way," Izzie said pointing behind them, "It looked like Allison handed him something though."

Izzie looked back over where she had seen Stiles, but there was a flash somewhere further away that caught her attention. When she looked at where it came from, she saw Matt lowering his camera.

"We'll go after him in a minute," Erica said catching Izzie's attention, "we have to wait until Derek-"

"You!" Erica got interrupted by Coach who was pointing at Boyd.

Boyd began to stand up and Erica grabbed his arm.

"Uh uh. Derek won't like this."

"Yeah. But I will," Boys shook her arm off and stood up.

Erica's phone went off while Coach cheered, and she looked really torn about what she was supposed to do.

"You go find Stiles," Izzie said, "I'll stay here and keep an eye on Boyd."

"You say that as if you're going to be able to do anything if he starts to shift."

"Then let me rephrase my statement. I'll keep an eye on Scott to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid to Boyd."

"Good luck with that. Derek said he's at the pool," Erica said standing up.

"Have fun with your mission," Izzie said as Erica started climbing down the bleachers.

Izzie watched the rest of the game from between the spaces of her fingers that were covering her eyes. After a lot of close calls with Boyd's eyes, and a temporary broken bone from Scott, Izzie was glad for the game to be over.

Izzie stayed in her spot on the bleachers until Boyd walked over.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself," Izzie said.

"Very much so," Boyd replied with a serious face. Izzie let out a small breathy laugh and stood up.

"At least you got through it without anybody finding out you're a werewolf."

"Am I driving you home?" Boyd asked.

"No. Erica hasn't texted me back on how things went yet, so I'm going to go over to the pool to make sure they haven't maimed Stiles."

"Want me to go with you?"

"Aw how sweet of you," Izzie said sarcastically, "I think I'll be able to make it over by myself. It's only a two minute walk from here."

"You better tell Derek I offered. He doesn't like you to be by yourself."

"I know he doesn't, and it's very annoying. Go home Boyd."

Boyd shrugged and started walking in the direction of his car while Izzie walked in the direction of the pool. But as soon as she got there, she really wished she would have told Boyd to go with her.

"Izzie what the hell are you doing here?" Stiles yelled out from the middle of the pool. She knew something bad was happening when she saw Stiles and Derek in the pool, but she didn't know what was going on until she heard a very familiar screech and was face to face with a very ugly lizard wannabe.

"Holy hell," Izzie said as her body trembled and she stared at the creature. After the longest few seconds of Izzie's life, the lizard wannabe turned away from her and returned to circling the pool.

"Get out of here," Derek yelled to Izzie.

She had only taken one step towards the exit when she heard another screech and felt something wrap around her ankle and pull. She fell to the ground with a loud thud, but quickly turned over so that she was on her back, only to see the lizard wannabe moving away from her.

"I'm pretty sure that it's not going to let me," Izzie said to Derek.

"You need to call Scott."

Izzie quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket, but she groaned at what she saw.

"What was that? Why are you making noises?" Stiles asked frantically.

"My phone busted when I fell. It isn't working," she said as she pushed random buttons hoping for life.

"That's just great. Try to get to Stiles' phone. It's by the edge of the pool."

Izzie looked until she saw it, and she stood up as soon as she did. She started to walk over to it, but she stopped when she heard another screech.

"You know, I think I'll just stay here," Izzie said as she caught sight of the lizard wannabe and followed its movements. It stared at her as she slowly went to sit on the ground. Once she was sitting and still, it looked away from Izzie and still circled the pool.

"This is ridiculous," Derek growled.

"I'm pretty sure Scott wouldn't appreciate his sister dying just because she went after a cell phone," Stiles said to the surprise of Izzie.

Everybody fell into silence, and nobody said anything until an agonizing two hours later. Stiles was complaining about not being able to hold him for much longer, and the next thing Izzie knew, Derek was falling to the bottom of the pool as Stiles was swimming to the edge to get his phone.

"Stiles hurry up!" Izzie yelled as she saw the lizard wannabe on its way to meet Stiles at the edge. He got to his phone just in time to get away from it.

However, the phone call was only long enough for Stiles to yell Scott's name as the latter hung up. Stiles quickly dove down to get Derek, and there was no reply when Derek asked if Scott had been reached. When Stiles said he needed something to hold onto, Izzie stood up, resulting in another screech. She was getting so tired of hearing that sound.

The next few things that happened were a major blur to Izzie. One moment Stiles and Derek are underwater, and the next Scott is there fighting with the lizard wannabe. Then there was a broken mirror and the lizard wannabe was gone.

While Derek was waking up Erica, Izzie followed Stiles and Scott outside and watched as they looked at some book that had been saved on a jump drive.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked. Izzie looked at it, and though she couldn't understand what it said, she knew what it was.

"It's archaic latin," Izzie said quietly.

"How are we supposed to know what it is if we can't read it?" Scott asked.

"It's called a kanima," Derek answered as he was walking towards the teens, Erica beside him.

"You knew the whole time," Stiles observed angrily.

"No. Only when it was confused by its refection."

"It doesn't know what it is," Scott said.

"Or who," Derek finished.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked.

"Just stories. It's a shape shifter, but it's not right. It's like a-" Derek trailed off, not sure what word you use.

"Abomination," Stiles said, causing Derek to nod his head.

Derek and Erica turned to walk away, but they stopped when Scott called out.

"We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

"You trust them?" Derek said angrily.

"Nobody trusts anyone. That's the problem. While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's scarier, faster, and stronger than any of us and it's killing people. And we still don't even know anything about it," Scott yelled.

"A lot of that's rich coming from you," Derek said quickly glancing at Izzie so Scott knew what he was talking about. "But I know one thing. When I find it, I'm going to kill it," he said turning to walk away.

Izzie stared at her brother and Stiles, but quickly followed after Derek. Scott still had to pick up Melissa from work, and Izzie just wanted to go straight home. She figured Stiles would want to do the same, and she felt like Derek would find her to be less of a burden than Stiles would.

Even with everything that happened, Izzie still knew there was no chance that Scott would ever work with Derek.

**A/N: Here's the chapter I promised. In the last chapter I mentioned my poll, but it wasn't until after I updated so some of you might not have seen it. I'm going to say the same thing here as I said in the last chapter.**

******So as some of you know, I have written ahead of what I'm posting, but I'm having a few problems. I'm finding it harder to write Izzie with Isaac than when I was writing her with Derek in LATEOTT. I know there were a lot of people who wanted her to be with Derek, while some want her to be with Isaac. So there is now a poll on my profile for you guys to vote for who you would rather Izzie be with.**

******To vote, just click on my profile and it should be at the top. As of right now, one has 20 votes and the other has 4. This isn't counting the couple of reviews that say who they would prefer. I will leave it open until right before I add chapter nine.**


	9. Chapter 9

Despite the fact that Scott was the one who complained about all the trust issues going on, Izzie still did what she could in order to avoid him. She knew that she was one of the people that Scott didn't trust, and it was just easier for her to stay out of the way. Because of this new development, Izzie found that she was spending a lot of time at the train depot.

"So what exactly happened with you and Scott?" Derek asked looking at Izzie who was sitting on the floor.

Erica and Isaac were off running an errand for Derek so it was just him and Izzie for the time being. Isaac always seems to be doing something when Izzie was around. They would say a few words in passing, but he and Izzie haven't really talked since their kiss. Even though they both liked each other, things were a bit awkward. Neither of them knew what to say to each other, so when they did talk it was just a bunch of stuttering from them and strange looks from Derek.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Izzie gave a counter question.

"No. I knew you were going to be upset after you two talked, but you're a lot sadder than I thought you would be, and you haven't stopped being sad since it happened. Besides, you already told Isaac about it."

"It's not even that big of a deal Derek, so drop it."

"It is a big deal. You're sad and I don't like that."

"What does it matter to you if I'm sad or not?" Izzie asked curiously. Derek didn't answer her and Izzie just rolled her eyes. "I thought we were passed the whole silence to my questions thing."

"It matters because," Derek started but didn't finish his sentence. Izzie moved her hand forward and started moving her hands signaling for Derek to continue on. "It matters because I care about you," Izzie felt something stir in her stomach at Derek's words. She sighed when she knew she had no choice but to tell Derek about Scott.

"Scott was really mad, obviously," Izzie started, "he started going on about how I have things harder because I'm a selfish person."

"There's more to it than that," Derek said looking at Izzie. She sighed again, not wanting to tell him what Scott had said that upset her so much.

"Then he said that he wished he was an only child. It wasn't the best part of my day," Izzie said quietly. This time Derek sighed, only it was a sigh of anger.

"Scott is an idiot," Derek growled out.

"I can't really blame him. When you think about it I have added on to his stress."

"Don't try to defend him for what he said. He makes his own stress. He's the one who decided not to trust me. That's his fault, not yours. The fact that he blames you for it just shows that he doesn't want to take responsibility for his actions."

"But-"

"No," Derek interrupted, "You can't make everybody happy Izzie, and I know you would kill yourself trying to if push came to shove. You think of what's best for others, but sometimes you have to stop to think about what's best for you. And dwelling on the things that Scott said is not what's best for you."

"I know," Izzie said quietly.

"And Scott really had the nerve to complain about everybody's trust issues," Derek said shaking his head.

"You know, there's still something I don't understand about this kanima thing," Izzie said remembering the events at the pool.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"Based off of what we know, all the kanima does is paralyze and kill people. If that were really the case, why didn't it attack me back at the pool?"

"It didn't go after Stiles at the garage."

"Because it didn't have to, Stiles was already paralyzed from the venom. I could have been an easy target, but it just let me sit there. It makes no sense."

"You're right, it doesn't make sense. Hopefully it will once we figure out who the kanima is. I know it's either Lydia or Jackson, but they have to be tested before anything is proven."

"Tested how?" Izzie asked worriedly.

"You're about to find out," Derek said glancing at the stairs. Izzie turned her head to see Erica and Isaac dragging Jackson down with her.

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" Derek asked while looking down at the broken shard of glass in his hands.

"What? Nothing happened," Jackson answered.

"You're lying," Derek grabbed a glove and started putting it on.

"I can prove it," Jackson said quickly, "I taped myself," The wolves all let out a snicker.

"You taped yourself?" Isaac asked, mused by the situation Jackson was in.

"Yes. It was the full moon. And while you were cowering in a corner having a crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so called gift your big bad alpha promised me," Jackson said getting angrier with every word. "And what did I get? Nothing. If you want proof, let me get the video."

"No," Derek said after he pretended to contemplate the option, "I have a better idea," he said while grabbing the glass.

"What is that?" Jackson asked right before Isaac and Erica forced him down onto his knees.

Izzie stood up slowly as Derek walked towards Jackson.

"You've always been kind of a snake, and everybody knows a snake can't be poisoned by it's own venom."

Derek tilted the glass, and Izzie watched as a drop of the venom fell into Jackson's mouth. Erica and Isaac let him go and he immediately fell to the ground.

"Was that a safe thing to do?" Izzie asked while she watched Jackson worriedly.

Erica walked over to stand by Derek, while Isaac went and stood next to Izzie. Izzie stared at Jackson tensely, but started to relax when Isaac grabbed her hand.

"He'll be fine," Derek replied to her before he walked over to Jackson. "You're still a snake Jackson. Just not the one we're looking for." Derek walked away into the train car, and Izzie watched as Isaac walked over to Jackson and crouched down to his level.

"There's still one more thing you have to do for us. Well, for me," Isaac said with a smirk before he stood up and walked back over to Izzie. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the very furthest corner of the train depot.

He sat on the ground, pulling Izzie down with him so that they were sitting side by side. Izzie took notice of how he wasn't letting go of her hand.

"So," Izzie dragged out, not sure what to say.

"So," Isaac said nodding his head, signifying that he was in the same boat as Izzie.

"So what are you going to have Jackson do?" Izzie asked.

"He's going to retract his statement about me so I won't be a suspect for my dad's murder anymore."

"That's great," Izzie said excitedly, "you won't be stuck hiding down here all the time anymore."

"Yeah. Is it going to bother you that I'm going to be at school now?" Isaac asked, moving his thumb back and forth on Izzie's hand.

"Why would it bother me?" Izzie said looking at Isaac with confusion.

"Because things have been awkward between us since the kiss."

"Isaac, things are awkward for everybody after they kiss for the first time. Do you think I would be sitting here with you if I was bothered by it?"

"I guess not. The awkwardness just threw me off a bit."

"Then let's make a deal. No more awkwardness from now on, yeah?" Izzie asked.

"Deal," Isaac smiled. "Isn't there this saying about having to kiss to seal a deal?"

"Mmm I don't know. But we better try it out just to be safe," Izzie said already starting to lean in.

Before their lips could meet, they were cut off by Derek.

"Izzie, I think it's time for you to go home," Derek said, causing Izzie to groan.

"Derek that's the second time you've gotten in the way," Izzie complained.

"And it probably won't be the last either. Go home. Isaac and I need to have a little chat."

"Why do I feel like I'm about to get injured?" Isaac asked as he helped Izzie stand up.

"Knowing Derek, you probably are. I'll see you at school," Izzie smiled lightly and turned to glare at Derek. She knew he was doing it on purpose, and she was absolutely positive that annoying her was his favorite pastime.

As she went home, Izzie still had that feeling in her stomach from what Derek said, and she wasn't sure why.

* * *

At school, Izzie was chomping at the bit to see Isaac. She was excited to finally be able to see him outside of that ridiculous train depot. When she saw him in the hallway with his dark clothes and leather jacket, she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"It looks like somebody's enjoying their freedom," Izzie said once she caught up to him.

"Don't be jealous that I have better style than you do," Isaac smiled as he draped his arm around her shoulders.

"You sound like such a girl," Izzie said rolling her eyes playfully.

When they walked into their class, Izzie took a seat in front of Isaac and was turned around so she could still talk to him. When Scott came in, she bit her lip and sent him a shrug when he glared at the back of Isaac's head. Then Stiles came running in, and she knew that the news had reached him.

"I don't think they're too happy to see you," Izzie said quietly.

"I don't have to be a werewolf to feel the intense glares they're sending my way."

The rest of the period was filled with Izzie constantly looking back and forth from the front of the room to the back where Scott and Stiles were sitting. She knew this day was not going to be a boring one. Especially when class was over and she and Isaac met up with Erica in the hallway.

"So Derek wants this done during chemistry?" Erica asked.

"Wants what to be done?" Izzie asked.

"Test Lydia," Isaac answered.

"What are you guys going to do if it's her?" Izzie asked wearily.

"Kill her," Isaac said simply.

"We have to test her first," Erica said when she noticed that change in Izzie's demeanor.

"Oh look there's the bell. Gotta scoot," Izzie said with a nervous giggle before she took off to her next class, which she happened to have with Scott and Stiles without any of the other wolves. The only downfall is that it just so happened to be the class that Coach was teaching.

When she walked in, she took a seat behind Stiles, ignoring the surprised looks she got when she did so. This was the first time she's sat near Stiles and Scott since she started avoiding them, and they stared at her as she sat down. The boys flashed each other a concerned look when Izzie started bouncing her leg and knotting her fingers together. They knew something was up, but they were going to wait until Izzie was the one to bring it up. When Jackson sat behind Scott and started asking about the kanima, Izzie's leg started bouncing even faster than it already was.

"Why would Derek think it's you?" Scott asked.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Are they going to test Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. All I heard was her name, and something about chemistry. Ask her," he said pointing at Izzie, "she was a part of the conversation."

Before she could say anything, Coach had come over to yell at Jackson for talking during class. When Coach walked away, Stiles and Scott immediately turned around to look at Izzie.

"What do you know?" Scott asked, very aware of how nervous she was.

"All I can say is that it would probably be wise to keep Lydia away from Isaac and Erica," Izzie said while trying to will her leg to stop bouncing.

"All you can say? Seriously? That's all you can say?"

"I'm sorry I can't give you any more detail, but I just learned about what was going on not even three minutes ago. Now will you turn around so I can focus on this damn review so I don't fail the midterm?" Izzie hissed. Scott and Stiles reluctantly turned back around and continued to have their own conversation.

By the time chemistry rolled around, Izzie was able to ball up her nerves and push them away. She warned Scott that something might happen, and she's not taking any part in it, so there was no way any blame could be put on her.

After watching a race to see who was going to get to Lydia first, Izzie sat down at the table that was right next to her.

When the paired up project began, Izzie somehow managed to be paired up with a random girl that she's never talked to before. In fact, Izzie managed to not be paired up with anybody she knew for every rotation, and she was perfectly okay with that.

She did feel bad for the last person she was partnered up with though; because she spent more time watching Isaac and Lydia than she did working on the project. When Harris said that the experiment was supposed to result in edible crystals, she knew that's how Lydia was going to get tested. Izzie held her breath as Isaac offered a piece of the crystal to Lydia, and when she ate it without anything happening to her, all of her nerves from earlier had returned.

After class ended, Izzie was dragged away by Scott into an empty classroom with Stiles and Allison.

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia," Scott said when they were all inside.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked.

"If he thinks she's the kanima, yes. Especially after what happened at the pool."

"She's not the kanima," Stiles.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test man," Scott said, not sure what to do.

"It can't be her," Stiles continued to defend Lydia.

"I don't think it's her either," Izzie said, looking at Stiles. It had been a while since her intuition buddy had come out to play, and she was glad that she was able to put it to use.

"It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her," Allison said, "so either we convince him that he's wrong, or we got to find a way to protect her."

"He won't do anything during school," Izzie offered up. She got dragged there for a reason, she might as well help them out. It wasn't like she was on board with Derek's idea of killing Lydia.

"What about after school?" Allison asked frantically.

"We have to find a way to convince him that he's wrong," Scott said.

"By three o'clock?" Stiles asked not believing that they would be able to do it.

"Maybe there's something in the bestiary. I think I know somebody who can translate it."

"I can talk to Derek. Maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove it's not her," Scott said.

"Scott, maybe I should talk to Derek. I think he'll be more likely to listen to me than you."

"Okay, but I'm going with you when you do."

"Alright, fine. Look I have to go, I'm sure Isaac and Erica are looking for me.

"Thank you for doing this Izzie. I know it can't be easy with you being with Derek's pack," Allison said.

Izzie didn't answer; instead she just walked out of the classroom with the hope that everything was going to turn out okay.

**A/N: So I'm going to be busy all day tomorrow, and I would much prefer to update early instead of late. I might keep the updates on Saturday since that's when I usually have more time to myself.**

**The poll is now closed. The winner by quite a few votes was Derek. If you want to see the results I believe you can see them on my profile now.**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Soon after their conversation, Scott and Izzie to the lacrosse field where they ended up finding Boyd.

"I want to talk to Derek," Scott said with a no-funny-business tone. He was walking fairly quickly, and Izzie just slowly trailed behind.

"Talk to me," Boyd answered Scott.

"I don't want to fight," Scott said, but the way he spat it out didn't really make it sound like a true statement.

"Good. Because I'm twice the size of you," Boyd smirked.

"True, really, really true," Scott said slowly, "But I'm twice as fast."

Before Boyd could do anything, Scott had him tackled to the ground and was ready for whatever Boyd was going to do to retaliate. Izzie jumped when Derek suddenly popped up.

"She failed the test," he said.

"But that doesn't prove anything. Lydia's different," Scott said trying his best to defend her.

"I know. At night she turns into a homicidal walking snake."

"I'm not going to let you kill her," Scott said lowly.

"Who said I was going to do it?" Derek asked, waiting for Scott to realize what he meant.

"Derek," Izzie started, "you're always complaining about the Argents killing without following the code. If you do this, it will finally give them the excuse that they need to come after you."

While Izzie was talking, Scott tried to get away so he could go to Lydia, but was stopped by Boyd. So much for being twice as fast.

"I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now Scott. But even so, Lydia has killed people," Derek gave a pointed look to Izzie, "and she's going to do it again, and next time it will be one of us. Just because you dragged your sister out here to say otherwise doesn't mean I'm going to change my mind."

"What if you're wrong?" Scott asked.

"She was bitten by an alpha. It's her."

"You saw that thing up close. You know it's not like us."

"But it is. We're all shape shifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely, and it happens for a reason."

"What reason?" Scott and Izzie asked at the same time.

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are. Even Stiles call her cold-blooded," Derek said as he helped Scott up from the ground.

"What is she's got something inside her that makes her immune to the bite which is why she didn't get paralyzed?"

"No one's immune. I've never seen it, or heard of it. It's never happened." Derek said testily.

"What about Jackson?" Scott asked. "That's why you tested him isn't it. You gave him what he wanted, didn't you?" Instead of answering Scott, Derek looked over at Izzie.

"Jackson talked to them during class. He was asking all about the kanima," Izzie answered Derek's questioning look.

"Peter said the bite either kills you, or turns you. You were probably hoping that he would die," Scott said as he was starting to figure everything out.

"Scott you don't know that," Izzie said quickly.

"And neither do you," Scott said to her before focusing back on Derek. "But nothing happened. And you have no idea why do you?"

"No," Derek said with a glare.

"Well I have a theory. Lydia's immune and somehow passed it on to Jackson. You know I'm right."

"No," Derek yelled.

"You can not do this," Scott yelled back.

"I can't let her live. You should have known that."

"I was hoping I could convince you, but then, I wasn't really counting on it."

Derek looked at Scott confused, and quickly turned his gaze to Izzie again.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea what he's talking about," Izzie said honestly.

* * *

When Izzie got home, she couldn't help the aggravation that she was feeling. Stiles' jeep was on one side of the street, telling Izzie that Lydia was most likely inside, and Derek and the pack were on the other side of the street. She tried to get in the door of her house, but found that every single lock was in use. She grew even more aggravated when Derek walked over to her.

"No. Nope. Nu uh. We're not doing this. If you find a way inside, then fine, whatever. But you're not getting in there through me. I'm not taking any part of this. As long as you guys keep this up, I'm Switzerland. So you're going to go back over there," Izzie pointed across the street, "and Stiles," Izzie said talking louder, "is going to open the damn door and let me in, because I have to study for the midterm in economics, otherwise I'm going to fail."

"Are you finished?" Derek asked after Izzie released a puff of air. Izzie nodded and crossed her arms. "I was just going to suggest that you went through the back door."

"I'm sure you were," Izzie said already walking away.

When she got to the back door, and had an internal struggle with herself when she found out it was already unlocked. Should she leave it unlocked, giving the pack a way in, or should she lock it to prevent them to? After bouncing the questions around in her head for a couple of seconds, she decided to leave it unlocked. That's the way it was when she got there, and she wasn't going to do anything to change it. It's not her fault the teens inside didn't lock the back door to start off with.

So she closed the door behind her, and did her best to get to her room without any of the other teenagers seeing her. It worked a little too well considering everybody who was in the house was trying to keep somebody out. Izzie quickly made it up the stairs and into her room. She quietly closed her door, and plopped down onto her bed. She grabbed her backpack and pulled out her notes from class, but try as she might, she couldn't focus on any of it. Not when she knew what was going on downstairs. She stared at all the papers on her bed, and shoved them to the ground in frustration.

Izzie had the ability to do something, but when she thought about it, there really was nothing that she could do. She had put herself in a position where she couldn't do anything. She could be downstairs fighting to keep the pack out, but then she would lose Isaac, and the strange bond she had with Derek. She could be downstairs fighting to let them in, but she would lose her brother and her best friend. There was nothing she could do without her losing somebody. And as Izzie thought about this, she began to pace all around her room. No matter what she does, she knows she's going to lose something. There was no way for there to be a win-win situation.

When Izzie heard crashes coming from below her, she scrambled around in her desk drawers until she found her iPod. She fumbled around with it in her hands, but she finally got her headphones in and her music playing. She turned the volume up as high as it would go. She closed her eyes as the music was so loud that it made her ears hurt, but she refused to turn it down. She didn't want to hear what was going on downstairs, because if she did, she knew she would want to go down and help, and that wasn't a decision she wanted to make. Izzie knew it was a cop out, but she couldn't bring herself to care. So she unclenched her eyes, let her ear adjust to the music, and continued to pace around her room until she was sure that everything was over.

* * *

From outside, Derek could hear the shuffling of Isaac making his presence known to Stiles and Allison. It was about a minute later that he heard music playing from Izzie's room. He could hear it clearly enough to name the song she was listening to. He knew Izzie's room was at the very back of her house, and that there was no way he should be hearing what she was listening to even with his superhuman hearing.

"She only listens to music in her iPod," Erica said cutting in to Derek's thoughts, "why is she listening to it so loud?"

"To keep herself from hearing what's happening," Derek answered. "She's been having a rough time with this."

"Didn't she know what she was getting into when she decided to be your token human?" Boyd asked.

"When she made that decision, she thought all the killings were over. She didn't know this would happen."

"Do you think if she did, she would have chosen differently?" Erica asked quietly. It made Derek somewhat sad to hear. There was no denying that Erica had a special fondness of Izzie, and that had her decision been different, Erica might not be standing where she was. And though he didn't want to admit it, Derek had a special fondness of Izzie too.

"I don't know," Derek answered honestly. "We can't worry about that right now. We have a bigger problem to deal with."

Erica nodded her head, and she quickly made her way into the house.

Derek watched and listened as there was crashing and growling coming from various places inside. After a few minutes, the door opened and Isaac and Erica were thrown outside. It was at this time that the loud music Izzie was listening to stopped.

Derek looked down at the two on the ground and sighed. He looked up to see Scott walk through the threshold, followed by Allison and Stiles.

"I think I finally get why you keep refusing me Scott," Derek said. "You're not an omega. You're already an alpha, of your own pack. But it seems as if you're missing somebody."

"Izzie's a part of your pack. Not mine. I don't need to be concerned about her, that's your job," Scott said gruffly.

"It's funny how you're so quick to pass your sister off to somebody else when she doesn't do what you say. She very rarely listens to what I tell her, but you don't see me pushing her away."

"That's because she chose you," Scott spat out.

"At some point, your bitterness is going to hold you back. You know you can't beat me Scott."

"I can hold you off until the cops get here."

Derek looked behind him at the sound of sirens and had a look of concern on his face. When everybody, including the humans, heard a high-pitched scream that sounded a lot like Izzie, they all looked up, and were greeted by the sight of the kanima coming out through what looked to be her bedroom window.

* * *

Before anybody could move, Lydia had come out of the house demanding to know what had just transpired, leaving the realization that Jackson was the kanima.

After listening to so many songs, Izzie's ears couldn't handle the deafening volume anymore. She ripped the ear buds away and turned the iPod off. She gave a sigh of relief when she didn't hear anything going on down below. But that could have been because she was hearing a slight ringing from her loud music. She rubbed the temples of her head and took a deep breath before she walked over to her door. When she opened it, she was met by the kanima staring at her.

Because it wasn't something she was expecting to see, she let out a scream that was higher pitched than she would ever like to admit. Izzie slowly backed away, and prayed that it would leave her alone like it did at the pool.

"Nice lizard," Izzie kept muttering, until finally it ran past her, knocking her down along the way and jumped out through her window.

As Izzie fell she put her hand out to brace herself. It ended up bending in a way that wasn't natural, but she was lucky enough to not have it messed up too badly. She was still on the ground spinning her wrist around in circles to make sure it was okay when Scott came barging into the room, followed by a stampede of other people, Derek included.

"What happened?" Scott asked immediately going to Izzie and helping her stand up.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Izzie said immediately.

"Then what are you doing with your wrist?" Scott asked when he saw the way she was holding it.

"I fell. And landed on my wrist. It's fine."

"Well it doesn't look fine," Scott said when he noticed that it was starting to swell.

"Well it is fine. I'll just wear the brace I had from when I messed up my wrist a couple years ago. It's not that big of a deal."

Scott sighed and walked out of the room, ushering the other people out with him.

"Scott," Derek started, "you seemed pretty concerned in there considering it's not your job to do anymore."

Scott just stared back at his as he walked away.

Derek knew Scott didn't have anything to say in return.

**A/N: I do stuff to mess up my wrist all the time, so I figured it would be realistic enough to put into the story. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**I love all of you guys. So far, this story has gotten a better review average than my other story, and for some reason I really wasn't expecting that. Thank you guys for sticking through this with me. Hopefully I can get a new chapter written in less than a week so I can update sooner.**


	11. Chapter 11

Once Izzie managed to find her wrist brace, and Derek and Scott were out searching for Jackson, she felt like she could finally breathe, but only as well as one could when they had the knowledge of what really goes on in Beacon Hills. She started picking up the papers that had cluttered up her floor when she heard her phone going off.

**From Lydia:**

_Are you in on the big secret too?_

Izzie's eyes widened when she read the message. Would Allison really tell Lydia about what happened after they tried so hard to keep it secret?

**To Lydia:**

_What secret?_

Izzie thought it would be best to play it safe. The last thing she needed to do was tell Lydia something she didn't know.

**From Lydia:**

_The one that everybody is hell bent on keeping from me_

That made a whole lot more sense to Izzie.

**To Lydia:**

_I'm just as lost as you. I don't really talk to them much these days_

Izzie felt guilty about lying, but she knew Lydia needed somebody to be on her side. It's not like Allison, Scott, or Stiles really had the time to be.

**From Lydia:**

_So they keep you out of the loop too?_

Izzie jumped and let out a gasp when she heard her window open. Even as she saw Isaac climbing through the window, she clutched her heart to get the point across.

"You couldn't use the door like a normal person?" Izzie asked.

"Sorry," Isaac replied with a sheepish smile.

**To Lydia:**

_Yes. I'm tired so I'm just going to head to bed. I'll be here whenever you want to talk._

Izzie sent her last reply, before putting her phone on her charger. She knew she wouldn't be a very good texting buddy to Lydia with Isaac in her vicinity.

"What are you doing here?" Izzie asked as she walked over to sit on her bed. Isaac looked as if he was having an internal battle with himself, and Izzie watched amused as he was glancing back and forth between her bed and her rolling chair. After a couple of seconds, Isaac settled for sitting in the chair, and rolled over so he was sitting in front of Izzie.

"I wanted to check on you. I was kind of unconscious when you got hurt," Isaac said looking down at his hands.

"That's really sweet of you, but I'm fine, I promise. It's nothing that this brace won't fix up in a day or so," Izzie said raising her hand up to show off the brace she was wearing. "Besides, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" Izzie asked with a smile.

"This isn't funny Izzie," Isaac said seriously, causing Izzie's smile to fall. "the kanima is killing people, and for all we know it could have killed you tonight."

"But it didn't, and I'm fine," Izzie said sternly.

"That," he said pointing at Izzie's wrist, "is not fine. You getting hurt is not fine," Isaac said desperately as he stood from his chair.

Izzie was surprised. She wasn't sure if it was because of Isaac's words, or the way he sounded when he said them, but she was so surprised that she didn't know what to say. He was standing right in front of her, and she looked up so that she could see his face.

"Being a werewolf means that I have the power to do something about what's happening. I could do something to stop it from hurting people. But how am I supposed to protect others when I can't even protect my," Isaac cut off before he could finish his sentence. He almost called Izzie his girlfriend, and though they might be acting as if they were dating, the two never established what exactly was going on between each other. Izzie got up from her bed and walked the two steps it took so that she was standing in from of Isaac.

"Your what?" Izzie asked softly.

"You," Isaac said grabbing Izzie's hand that was free of any injuries.

"That wasn't what you were really going to say," Izzie stated. "If you want to be able to say it all you have to do is ask."

"Do you really think now is an appropriate time?"

"I don't think there ever will be an appropriate time. So why not just do it now?"

"Okay. Izzie, will you be my girlfriend?" Isaac asked looking at Izzie.

Instead of answering, Izzie leaned forward and gently pecked Isaac's lips. She pulled back and gave him a small smile.

"Does that answer your question?" Izzie asked in a whisper.

This time, it was Isaac's turn to give a non-worded response. He put his hands on her hips and quickly brought his lips to hers. Izzie smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It didn't take long for their tongues to be intertwined and fighting for dominance. Izzie started to back up, pulling Isaac with her, until they landed on the bed. Isaac used his arms to keep his full body weight from landing on Izzie and started trailing kisses down her neck.

She turned her head to give him better access, but soon her brain caught up with her.

"Isaac," Izzie said as she slowly moved her hands away from him. He seemed to know what she was thinking because he immediately pulled away. He rolled so he was lying beside her and grabbed her good hand and interlaced it with his.

"Sorry," Isaac said with a slight smile.

"Don't apologize," Izzie said squeezing his hand reassuringly and snuggling up to him, "it's just," Izzie tailed off.

"A little too fast?" Isaac offered. Izzie wasn't sure what it was. She liked Isaac, a lot, but it just didn't seem right for some reason. Izzie just nodded her head. It's not like she could do anything else.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" Izzie started, but was cut off by Isaac. She was going to say it was her fault, since she was the one that led them to the bed, but Isaac wasn't giving her a chance to.

"No," Isaac said sternly. "That isn't something you should ever feel sorry about. Do you hear me?"

"But," Izzie started but was cut off again.

"Izzie," Isaac said in a gentler tone. "I don't ever want to do something if you aren't ready for it. So if you think things are going too fast, I want you to tell me, and I don't want you to be sorry about it. Okay?"

"Okay," Izzie said quietly with a small smile.

"Good," Isaac said placing a kiss on the hand that he was holding.

After a while of silence, it was broken by Isaac's phone going off.

"It's Derek. He followed the kanima over to the Jungle. He wants me to go back to the train depot so he knows where I am and I can help him if he needs it."

"Okay," Izzie said sadly.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Isaac said before kissing Izzie's cheek.

"Be careful," Izzie said while Isaac climbed back out her window.

Izzie wasn't sure why he was choosing that particular route to leave, it wasn't like her mom was home to catch him if he used the door.

After laying on her bed restlessly, Izzie finally decided to head over to the Jungle. Out of the two times Izzie had come face to face with the kanima, or Jackson, he did nothing to hurt her. Sure her wrist was a little iffy, but that was her fault, not Jackson's. She was pretty sure that if they came face to face again that the result would remain the same, but there was always a chance that she could be wrong. So she soon found herself on her bike, riding towards danger that she knew she should probably stay away from.

By the time Izzie rode up to the club, there were flashing lights and cops everywhere that she looked. She continued to ride forward until she skidded to a stop next to Stiles, who was talking with his dad.

"-the truth, Stiles!" Izzie caught the end of the Sheriff's sentence.

"Izzie what are you doing here?" John asked, "there's more of a chance of this being Stiles' scene that yours. And what happened to your wrist?"

"Uh," Izzie said as she looked over at Stiles. He gave a slight shake of his head and flail of his arms to signify that he hadn't come up with a lie yet.

"The truth is," Stiles started, "is that Danny broke up with his boyfriend," Stiles looked at Izzie so she could offer in some help.

"Yeah, and we were all going to get together to help cheer him up, but I fell and hurt my wrist, so I thought it would be best to let the guys handle it."

"So Scott and I brought him here to help get his mind off things."

"But then this weird stuff started happening," Izzie said gesturing all around them, "and Scott was texting me about it, so I wanted to come down and see."

The sheriff looked back and forth between Stiles and Izzie as if he wasn't sure to believe the story, but after a few glances, his face softened up.

"That's really good of you guys," he said. Izzie and Stiles both felt internal relief that they were able to get out of how bad this situation could have been. "You're good friends."

Stiles gave a smile, patted his dad on the shoulder and walked away.

"So why are you really here?" Stiles asked as he walked towards his jeep, Izzie dragging her bike along next to him.

"Isaac said that Derek followed Jackson here."

"Figures," Stiles said quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Izzie asked.

"Nothing. You should probably go home."

"Are you going to give me a ride there, or are you really going to make me take my bike?" Izzie asked as she rolled her eyes.

"We could give you a ride, but I don't think you would really want that," Stiles replied.

"And why not?"

Izzie looked in the window, and turned to Stiles with a surprised look on her face.

"Why is Jackson in the back of your jeep?" Izzie yelled as softly as she could.

"Because Derek slashed at him before Scott could stop him. Look, it doesn't matter Izzie. Just go home. Scott and I will take care of this."

"And you can't tell Derek," Scott said leaning out of the window on the passenger side of the jeep.

"Okay, fine, whatever," Izzie said rubbing her face with her hand in frustration. She didn't bother saying anything else as she hopped on her bike and started riding away.

When Izzie woke up the next morning, she needed to know what Stiles and Scott did with Jackson. She knew there was no chance they would tell her, so she had to use her own means to get the information that she wanted. She closed her eyes, and tried her hardest to clear her mind of any thoughts, and soon, she was seeing what she was needing to see.

_Jackson was out cold in the back of prisoner transport van. He was handcuffed and connected to a chain that was attached to the floor. After staring at the handcuffs, Jackson realized what was going on._

"_Stiles! McCall! I'm going to kill you!" Jackson yelled out._

Izzie opened her eyes, and immediately started shaking her head.

**To Stiles:**

_You locked him up in a van? Seriously?!_

Izzie typed her text to Stiles furiously. She didn't get a reply back from him until she was arriving at school.

**From Stiles:**

_How do you know that?_

**To Stiles:**

_Because I'm special and I know almost everything_

**From Stiles:**

_You don't know where we're holding him_

**To Stiles:**

_At the preserve. I'm not an idiot._

Izzie wondered if the fact that she knew where Jackson was put a damper in whatever Stiles and Scott had planned. She was safely going to assume it did, as Stiles wasn't texting her back after that. She knew she should have been more concerned about that, or at least a little upset, but she found that it didn't really bother her all that much.

No, the thing that did bother her however, was the person who was standing next to her at her locker and staring.

"What happened to your wrist?" Izzie looked over to see Matt closing his locker and turning so that he was facing her.

**A/N: I know the ending is kind of abrupt, but I wanted this conversation to be a part of the next chapter. I know the Derek voters of the poll probably weren't very happy with this chapter, but I promise things between Izzie and Isaac are going to start heading down hill very soon.**

**I tried to get the chapter up last night, but I was on a family vacation with no wifi, and I didn't get home until 11:30 last night and I was exhausted.**

**But I was able to hear the news that Teen Wolf was renewed for a fourth season! Is everybody else as excited for that as I am?**


	12. Chapter 12

"What?" Izzie asked.

"Your wrist," Matt pointed to the brace that she was still wearing, "what happened?"

"I messed it up a couple of years ago, and it never really healed right. Sometimes it likes to act up on me," Izzie replied.

"On its own?" Matt asked.

"Not usually. I fell and used my hand to catch my fall."

"Ouch."

"Yeah," Izzie said awkwardly digging through her locker trying to make it look like she was doing something.

"Why do you always seem so awkward around me?" Matt asked suddenly, causing Izzie to internally curse.

"Well, we don't really know each other, so," Izzie dragged out the last word.

"You have to talk to a person in order to get to know them."

"I guess that's true. I'm just not really a people person," Izzie said throwing a glance towards Matt before looking back at her locker.

"I don't think that's true. If you have the skills to talk to Lydia Martin, I don't think talking to me should be any problem."

"You really want to get to know me don't cha," Izzie said with a nervous laugh.

"I just like to know the people I take pictures of."

"What?" Izzie said whipping her head around to look at Matt.

"That came out wrong. You have a very photogenic face, but I would feel uncomfortable taking pictures of you since I don't know you."

"Oh," Izzie said, visibly relaxing, but she was still a little freaked out.

"I didn't mean to sound so creepy."

"Believe me, I've heard creepier things."

"So does that mean I haven't totally weirded you out then?" Matt asked hopefully.

"Not totally," Izzie answered as the bell rang for class.

"So I'll talk to you later?" Matt still had the same hope in his voice from before.

"Sure," Izzie answered with a smile that was more confused and polite than genuine.

Izzie didn't think Matt was a bad guy, she just thought his people skills needed some improvement. But she didn't let it dwell in her mind as she walked to class and prepared to be bored out of her mind. She knew she needed review for her midterms, but her teachers made them so boring.

Throughout the whole day, every time Izzie tried to make her way to Isaac and Erica, Allison did something to keep her away. It was no different when the day came to an end, and Allison wasn't letting her go anywhere.

"Hey Izzie," Allison said quickly.

"Hi Allison," Izzie said while trying to walk around the girl in front of her. Izzie released a loud sigh when Allison moved so that she was still in front of her. "Is there something I can help you with? I need to talk to Isaac and Erica." Izzie was going to tell them that Scott and Stiles had Jackson, but she wasn't going to tell them anything else. She didn't want to completely lose their trust.

"I'm sure you do," Allison said with a tight smile, "but they're going to have to wait." Allison grabbed Izzie's arm and started pulling her towards the exit.

"Why am I getting kidnapped?" Izzie asked as she stumbled along behind Allison who was walking rather fast.

"They know that Jackson is missing. And since you know where he and Stiles are, you can help me tell him."

"Oh I get it," Izzie said as if she had the biggest ah ha moment of her life, "I know where they are so you're taking me with you to keep the information from getting to Derek. That's very clever of you," Izzie felt bad for how bitchy she sounded, but she knew it would have done nothing to apologize.

"That's not true," Allison started, but Izzie cut her off.

"Just remember, I'm not the only one who chose to side on the opposite side as that of my family."

Izzie was answered by silence.

* * *

As soon as Izzie and Allison gave the news to Stiles that the police knew Jackson was missing, Stiles dialed a number, tossed the phone, and was driving the van as far away from it as he could. By the time they got to the very edge of the preserve, they were met up by Scott.

"Izzie, since Jackson seems to tolerate you the most out of anybody, you get to keep Jackson company," Scott said when she, Stiles, and Allison got out of the front of the van.

"How surprising," Izzie said sarcastically as she walked to the back and climbed in only to be greeted by an angry Jackson.

"So you're in on this to?" Jackson asked in a rough voice.

"Oh I wish I wasn't," Izzie said sitting across from him and crossing her arms. "I would ask you how your day has been, but I think I already know the answer."

"Of course you do. So how exactly is this working? Stiles on the day shift and you on the night?"

"Jackson, if you really think I'm in here to watch you then you aren't nearly as smart as I thought you were. I'm not here to babysit you; I'm here so they," Izzie pointed behind Jackson where the other teens were probably huddled up talking "can babysit me. I wasn't supposed to know about this, so now I'm stuck here because they think I'm going to tell Derek."

"You sound like you've had a bad day," Jackson said with sarcasm.

"Somehow, I think your bad day still beats mine out. What are they saying?" Izzie asked motioning behind Jackson. It got quiet as he leaned his head against the side of the van and focused in so he could hear.

"Something about the kanima killing murderers," there was a pause as he continued to listen, "Stiles says no because I tried to kill all of them, but now your brother is defending me," another pause, "Stiles just wants to kill me off," another pause, "and now McCall is saying there was somebody to stop him from killing people and I have nobody," cue tear.

"Jackson that isn't true," Izzie said softly.

"It is," he said shortly, "name one person who's there for me."

"You have your parents."

"Please," Jackson scoffed, "they don't know a thing about me. All they do is try to buy my love."

"Okay, you have Danny."

"No. He may be my best friend, but he does his own thing while I do mine. Besides, he doesn't know that much about me either."

"Um," Izzie sighed as she tried to think of anybody else.

"See. There's nobody."

"Then what about me? We aren't exactly friends, but I know more than Danny does, and you hate me a lot less than you hate any of them."

"It's a very valiant effort Izzie," is all the response that Jackson gives.

Izzie sighed and looked away, which resulted in her missing the fact that Jackson's hands were starting to go scaly. Even though he knew he should say something, Jackson decided to keep quiet.

It was getting darker and darker outside, and as Izzie leaned her head back onto the side of the van, she found she was starting to doze off. She closed her eyes, and the next time that she opened them, she straightened up at the sight of Jackson half scaled out breaking the handcuffs he was in. He stared at her and Izzie started to tremble ever so slightly.

He broke open the doors, grabbed a hold of Izzie, and took off away from the preserve. Izzie had enough self-preservation to stay quiet and just let herself get dragged along by Jackson. She was hoping that since he wasn't fully shifted into the kanima he might still have some control over what's going on.

After aimless wandering, Jackson finally returned back to normal. But he wasn't in a very talkative mood. He continued to pull Izzie along to his destination, but his grip was a lot looser. When they got to the police station, Izzie tried to pull away.

"Jackson, what are you doing?" Izzie asked.

"I'm going to tell my father that Scott and Stiles locked me up in a van and that I want them to stay away from me, and you're going to help me."

"What? No, I'm not. If you want to get a restraining order, then fine. But you don't need me to help you get it."

"But it will help the cause if I have a witness on my side."

"Jackson, I can't. Scott is my brother, and Stiles is my best friend."

"Earlier, you said that I had you. Prove it," Jackson said looking Izzie straight in the eye.

"If I do, then I'll lose the trust that they _do _have for me."

"From what I can see," Jackson said, "you've already lost it. You basically said so yourself."

"Why are you so hell bent on making me do this?"

"Because I'm the guy that everybody hates. I'm the guy that has nobody. It's what I do."

Izzie's eyes began to water. Jackson was right, she had already lost the trust of Scott and Stiles. She lost it the moment she chose to be on Derek's side. She was a fool to think that things wouldn't be that different. This whole time she's been fighting for something that she didn't even have a hold of anymore. But it was no matter. Izzie knew they didn't trust her, but she knew for a fact that they didn't hate her. If she did what Jackson was asking of her, hatred would definitely be the next steps in Scott and Stiles' feelings towards her.

"These past few weeks, I've been letting people walk all over me. I'm not about to give you the same luxury. Say whatever you want in there, but I'm not going to be there to help you," Izzie said pushing back the tears that had threatened to fall.

"Fine. Suit yourself. When Scott, Stiles, and even Allison continue to treat you like shit, you'll regret this. You'll get tired of protecting them, and you'll realize that you should have ended whatever relations you have with them while you had the chance."

"Maybe, but at least then it would be on my terms and not anybody else's," Izzie crossed her arms and Jackson rolled his eyes.

Just as Jackson walked inside the building, Izzie's phone began to ring. She answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Thank god. Where are you? Where's Jackson? Are you okay?" Izzie heard Scott say all in one quick breath.

"I'm fine," Izzie sighed out, "I'm at the sheriff's station. You might want to get over here."

* * *

"So what happened?" Scott asked as soon as the jeep pulled up to where Izzie was sitting outside.

"Jackson grew scales, broke out of the van, kidnapped me, turned back to normal, and brought me here," Izzie summarized. "Why the kanima side of him likes me so much will forever be a mystery to me."

"I can't believe I let this happen," Scott said running his hands through his hair.

"It isn't your fault Scott," Stiles and Izzie both said, though not at the same time.

"Yes it is."

"Look, we can argue all night about whose at fault for this, but right now you and Stiles need to go inside and make sure Jackson hasn't caused too much damage."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked wearily.

"He wants to get a restraining order on you two. And maybe me now, I don't know."

"Why you?" Scott asked.

"Because he wanted me to go in there and give some bogus story against you so it would make his story look better. I said no."

"We were going to fill my dad on everything that's been going on. Hopefully Jackson hasn't totally screwed anything up. Do you think you could come with?" Stiles asked, "He's always had this soft spot for you."

"Of course," Izzie said with a nod of her head.

When they walked inside, and made their way to John's office they saw Jackson sitting on the couch that was against the wall. Upon seeing the look on Jackson's father's face, Izzie knew things weren't going to be good.

"Scott, Stiles, perfect timing," the sheriff said as he walked to the doorway of his office.

"Have you met Jackson's father, Mr. Whittemore, esquire?"

"That means lawyer," Jackson said with a smirk on his face.

Izzie pursed her lips, and looked over at Scott and Stiles worriedly.

"Izzie why don't you wait outside," Sheriff Stilinski said.

Izzie gave one last look to Scott and Stiles before she walked out and sat in the hallway. She was concerned about the trouble that the boys were in, but at the same time, she was relieved that she wasn't also in trouble.

**A/N: I know when Jackson broke out of the van, he killed that guy and scared the pregnant lady in to labor, but I changed the timeline up a little bit. Instead of happening after he got out of the van, it's just going to happen later on that night. I'm not sure that I really like this chapter.**

**The next chapter is going to have a lot of Derek in it, so hopefully that will make up for this chapter. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

While she was sitting in the hallway, Izzie's phone began to ring. She didn't recognize the number, but she still decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi Izzie," Izzie's eyes widened as she brought her phone away from the ear to look at the number that had called her. She quickly stood up and walked out of the hallway away from Scott's super hearing. She didn't know how far she needed to go, so she just went outside all together and hoped that it was far enough.

"Why are you calling me?" Izzie said quietly even though she was sure she was out of Scott's earshot.

"Can't a man take a little time out of his day to call his daughter to see how she's doing?"

"Not when that man is you," Izzie replied back.

"That really hurts Izzie," her father said, trying to come off as sincere.

"I'm sure. But seriously, what do you want?"

"I got my number changed, and I just wanted to make sure that you had the new one."

"You couldn't have called the house and left it on a message?" Izzie asked. Talking to her father was the last thing she wanted to be doing right now.

"This number is strictly just for you," he replied in a smooth voice.

"What on Earth makes you think I would want that?"

"This isn't a matter of what you want. This is a matter of me wanting to be able to talk to my daughter."

"What's so special about me? Have you forgotten that you have a son too?"

"No, I haven't. But you're the important one Izzie."

"What kind of a parent are you?" Izzie asked loudly into her phone.

"Izzie-"

"No. I'm not doing this. I'm going to hang up now. Please don't call me again," Izzie said immediately hanging up the phone.

Izzie had no idea what to make from that phone call. She was used to her father saying things like that, but that didn't mean it made her any less angry to hear. Ever since the divorce, Izzie's father had always tried to stay in contact with her. She didn't mind it at first, but when he started saying things to put Melissa and Scott down, she knew there was something wrong. She was still reeling from the phone call when her mom showed up to the station. Since she wasn't in trouble, Izzie was easily able to convince Melissa to let her get a ride home from a friend. What her mother didn't know was that the friend was Derek Hale. She shot him a quick text and he was soon on his way to pick her up.

Izzie sat on a bench while she waited for Derek to show up. As soon as she sat, her head began to pound. She clenched her eyes shut, knowing what was getting ready to happen. She remembered what Deaton had told her, and she quickly started to think of things to keep the vision away. She thought of Scott and her mom, and when that didn't work she started thinking of Derek and the pack. She tried as hard as she could to stop it, but it didn't work, and she quickly found that she was no longer sitting in front of the station.

"_We don't even have enough money to be in a trailer park," she continued to argue with her husband in their trailer._

_The lights began to flicker on and off, until finally they didn't flicker back on. She let out a loud sigh._

"_Don't have a meltdown. It's probably just the generator," her husband said while getting up from the table._

"_You mean the thing that runs the electricity and water?" she asked angrily. Her husband just looked at her. He didn't know what he was supposed to do anymore._

"_I'm sorry," she started, "I'm just tired of feeling slightly terrified all the time. It's not like I want to be," she began crying. Her husband immediately took her into his arms to comfort her._

"_It's going to get better," he said after he pulled away to look at her. He kissed her forehead and headed outside to take a look at the generator._

_She took a seat at the table, and continued to cry. She took a look out the window to see her husband talking to somebody. The stranger pointed up, and then she saw a tail-like looking thing wrap around her husband's neck and pull him up into the sky. She gasped as she backed away from the window._

_She quickly moved to the side after the stranger moved to point towards the window that she had been standing in front of. She quickly moved to lock the door to make sure the stranger wouldn't be able to get in. It didn't do much good, as her husband was thrown through the window, causing her to release a very loud scream. She screamed again when he was pulled back outside by something she couldn't see. Then a reptilian creature slowly began climbing through the window. _

Izzie didn't see what happened next. The next thing she knew her eyes were open and Derek was crouched down in front of her. She took a few deep breaths, before she realized she was back where she was supposed to be. When Izzie realized she had a painful death grip on the arm of the bench, she quickly let go and looked at Derek.

"At least I didn't pass out this time?" Izzie asked not sure if her statement was fully true or not.

"I thought you were going to talk to Deaton to get control over those," Derek said with a look of concern on her face.

"I did. He said he didn't know what was going on. He gave me suggestions on what to do to stop it, but it didn't work," Izzie looked down at her hands to see them shaking, but she wasn't really sure why.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked when he looked at her hands too.

"Yeah. I think it might just be left over from that lady's fear."

"C'mon," Derek said grabbing one of her hands and leading her over to his car. "What did you see?"

"It killed another person," Izzie said quietly. She hated that she was seeing these things. She's only seen violent things during these episodes, and it was really starting to take a toll on her. It was bad enough she was seeing violent things normally; she didn't want to see it when her eyes were closed too.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked Izzie again.

"Yeah. I just wish there was a way to stop it," Izzie looked through her window and realized where they were going. "My house is the other way."

"I'm not taking you home."

"I can clearly see that. I'm just curious as to why."

"I'm not about to leave you by yourself when the kanima is still out there killing people."

"I've already had two run ins with it, and it hasn't tried to kill me once."

"I'm not giving it the opportunity to have a third run in to change its mind."

"Why are you so protective of me?" Izzie asked when she didn't know what else to say.

"I have my reasons."

"That wasn't a vague answer at all," Izzie said with a roll of her eyes. She leaned her head against the headrest of her seat and closed her eyes. She didn't open them until they got to the train depot.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Derek asked one last time.

"Yes Derek. I'm fine. I've just had a really long day," Izzie replied simply while she got out of the car.

She made her way down the stairs of the depot and was immediately greeted by Isaac.

"Hey," Isaac said happily as he pulled her into a hug. When he pulled away, he frowned when he got a good look at her face. "You look tired."

"Is that a polite way of saying that I look like crap?" Izzie asked with a small smile.

"What, no, I didn't mean-"

"I know," Izzie said quickly interrupting him, "I was just kidding. I look tired because I am tired. This day has been way too long."

"I'm sorry," Isaac said sympathetically placing a chaste kiss on her temple.

When Erica walked up, Isaac loosely draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Best friend, why is this the first time I'm seeing you today?" Erica asked.

"Because Allison is annoying and she wouldn't leave me alone. Believe me; I would have gotten away if I could."

"Speaking of that little group of theirs," Derek said finally coming joining everybody in the depot, "we need their help to go after the kanima."

"Why?" Isaac asked.

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought. So I need one of you," Derek said motioning back and forth between Erica and Isaac, "to get on their good side."

"You think they know who the kanima is?" Isaac asked.

"Maybe," Derek said passing a quick glance over to Izzie that was missed by everybody.

"Scott or Stiles?" Erica asked.

"Either."

"You know the full moon is coming Derek," Isaac said as he watched his alpha.

"I'm aware of that," Derek said in an I-don't-appreciate-you-right-now kind of tone. Derek opened up a trunk, and Izzie's eyes widened when she peered inside to see scary looking chains.

"These look comfortable," Erica said as she picked some of them up.

"You said you were going to teach us to change whenever we wanted," Isaac said, obviously not happy about having to be chained up.

"There hasn't been time," Derek replied to him.

"If you have to lock us up during the full moon, then that means you're alone against the Argents."

"They haven't found us," Derek said still in the same tone as before. Izzie kept looking back and forth between the two as they argued.

"Yet. So why don't we just forget about the kanima?" Isaac said, thinking it was the best option.

Izzie was confused. She knew how Derek was, so she wasn't surprised by him. But she was surprised by what Isaac was saying. Then again, it's not like she knew him that well. Not nearly as much as she knew Derek.

"We can't," Derek yelled. "There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid. At all. I don't know what he knows or what he's planning. But I'm sure about one thing, we have to find it first."

Izzie felt a buzzing in her pocket, and pulled out her phone to see a text Melissa asking where she was.

**To Mom:**

_Needed help with homework. Coming home now._

"Um, my mom's home, so I should probably get going now," Izzie felt a bit awkward after watching Isaac and Derek argue with each other. "I'll see you tomorrow," Izzie said before giving Isaac a quick peck on the lips and following Derek to his car.

The car ride was silent. Well it was until Izzie couldn't help but ask the question she was curious about.

"Are you and Isaac always like that?"

"Recently, yes."

"Why? I thought pack mates were supposed to be close with each other or something like that."

"Usually. But sometimes there are circumstances where that isn't the case."

"Okay, but you didn't answer the why part of my question."

"There are just some things you don't need to know Izzie," Derek said as he gripped the wheel.

"Remember the reason that I'm in your pack in the first place? No secrets."

Izzie sighed when she was answered by silence. She should have known better.

"Izzie, do you trust me?" Derek asked suddenly.

"Yes," she answered immediately. Unbeknownst to Izzie, Derek's grip on the wheel tightened when he didn't hear any stutters in her heart beat.

"Then can you trust me that it isn't something I need to tell you about?"

This time it was Izzie's turn to be silent. She didn't say anything for the rest of the car ride. It wasn't until they were in front of her house that Derek started talking again.

"Izzie, I know you want to know about everything that's going on. But sometimes there are things that are better left unsaid."

Izzie's thoughts flashed to the phone call she had earlier that night. She knew she wasn't going to say anything about it to anyone. Like Derek said, sometimes things are better off unsaid. So even though she wanted to know, she knew this was really something Derek didn't want her to know.

"Okay," Izzie said nodding her head.

Izzie might have agreed for the time being, but that didn't mean she wasn't still curious. She knew Derek had more people skills than what others thought. She just wished he would use them a little bit more with her boyfriend. Derek is an important person to Izzie, and she didn't like that he and Isaac weren't getting along.

**A/N: This has been without a doubt the worst week of my life. If it weren't for the fact that I'm a couple of chapters ahead in writing, I wouldn't have a chapter to give you guys this week. With how crappy this week has been, I decided to update a day early. I'm being selfish and I want to read reviews to help make me feel better.**

**I'm not sure I'll get a new chapter written this weekend, simply because I feel like it will come out like crap if I do. I will still update next week, but hopefully I will be able to get another chapter written out sometime before I upload it.**


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, before they were off to school, Scott was somewhat hovering around Izzie as she gathered up the last few things she needed.

"If I tell you that I didn't tell Derek about Jackson would you stop acting like a creeper?" Izzie finally asked when her annoyance level couldn't go any higher.

"You didn't? Why not?" Scott asked surprised.

"Because he didn't ask me if I knew," Izzie replied. This is what she had to keep telling herself when she felt bad about telling Derek that they shouldn't be keeping secrets.

"So you'll tell him if he asks you?"

"He'll know if I'm lying Scott. Can't you just be happy with the fact that I haven't told him?"

"I wish things weren't like this," Scott said while frustratingly running his hand through his hair.

"I know. I make things more stressful and it would be easier if you were an only child. I get it," Izzie spat out, reminding Scott of the things he had said to her. Scott had a look of surprise on his face, and then it quickly turned into guilt.

"Izzie I didn't mean that."

"Maybe not now. But you did at the time that you said it. I could tell by the look in your eyes. I wish things were different too. We should probably get to school now."

* * *

While at her locker, Izzie wasn't surprised when Matt started talking to her.

"Did you hear about the underground? I heard they had some big name spinning," Matt asked her.

"Raves aren't really my thing," Izzie said shrugging her shoulder.

"Is it still a rave if you don't roll? I just call it a party."

"Rave, party, whatever you want to call it. They just aren't my kind of scene."

"Are you sure? I have a friend who could hook us up with some tickets," Matt had his usual hopeful glint in his eyes that he usually had when talking to Izzie.

"Why do I feel like I'm getting asked out right now?" Izzie asked more to herself than to Matt.

"Because, you kind of are," Matt said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, Matt," Izzie started, "you seem like you're really sweet, but I have a boyfriend."

"I had no idea," Matt said, but he still had that glimmer of hope in his eyes. "But I don't really see you hanging around anybody all that much nowadays. I could still get you that ticket and we can just go as friends? You said we needed to get to know each other better, and we can start by going to the party."

"Matt, I don't know," Izzie said unsurely. She really wasn't sure if it was going to be a good idea or not.

"C'mon, you look like you could use some fun."

"Alright," Izzie sighed out, "but just as friends. And only because I need to have at least one stress free night."

"Awesome. It's on Friday. I'm looking forward to it," Matt said with a big smile as he walked away. Izzie wasn't sure if she was going to come to regret the decision or not.

She pushed it to the back of her mind as she went to the library to get a book she was going to need for one of her classes. While she was looking for her book, she overheard Scott, Stiles, and Allison talking in the next aisle.

Instead of continuing to look for her book, she pretending as if she was doing what she was supposed to; when in reality she was just eavesdropping. Through her eavesdropping, she was able to learn some important information about the kanima.

So apparently, it's being controlled by someone. That someone is a psychotic person who wants to kill people, but doesn't want to do the job themselves. There was also something about a kanima being what it is because of a dark past, which led the trio to thinking it has to do with Jackson's parents. And to think, Izzie never would have known any of this if she wasn't trying to do well in school.

With her book forgotten, Izzie quickly made her way out of the library and tracked Erica down.

"Hey best friend," Erica said brightly.

"Hey, so remember how Derek wanted you to get on the good side of Scott or Stiles?"

"Yeah," Erica said nodding her head.

"I think I know a way for you to do that. Come on," Izzie grabbed Erica's hand and started dragging her in the direction that she thought Stiles might be in.

"What are we doing?" Erica asked following behind Izzie.

"Stiles is trying to find an answer to a question that you already have the answer for. You'll find out who the kanima is because of it."

"Wait, do you know who the kanima is?" Erica asked suddenly.

"Oh look, there's Stiles," Izzie said pointing ahead of them, successfully getting out of having to answer Erica's question. "You might want to listen in to what they're saying."

Erica got quiet for a few seconds before she began to smirk.

The two followed behind Stiles and Lydia, and when Lydia walked away, Erica pounced.

"Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's parents?" Erica asked with her claws out on Stiles' chest.

"Why are you bringing the claws out on camera?" Stiles said pointing behind Erica. She quickly brought her hand away. "That's right. You want to play cat woman, I'll be your bat man." Stiles began to walk away but was stopped by Erica's voice.

"If you're wondering what happened to Jackson's real parents, they're about half a mile from here. In Beacon Hills Cemetery," Erica said with a tilt of her head. Stiles looked surprised as Erica and Izzie walked away.

"Do you think he'll follow us?" Erica asked.

"Without a doubt," Izzie responded immediately. She smiled when she heard Stiles yelling out to them from behind.

"Okay, wait, wait, wait, wait," Stiles said trying to catch up with them. "Do you know how they died?"

"Maybe," Erica answered vaguely, "if you tell me why you're so interested."

Izzie pursed her lips as Erica slowed down to a stop, coming to a realization.

"It's him, isn't it?" Erica asked.

"What? Who? Him who?" Stiles asked quickly.

"The test didn't work, but it's still him. It's Jackson," Erica smirked again as she sped up her walking.

"They were going to find out eventually Stiles," Izzie said when she saw the look of annoyance on his face.

"I know," Stiles groaned out, "but we still need more time."

Izzie and Stiles picked up their pace so they could catch up to Erica.

"You can't tell Derek, okay. There's still things you don't understand. Just because you got the alpha bite makeover doesn't mean you can go around destroying people."

"Why not?" Erica said turning around to face Stiles, "that's all anybody ever used to do to me. I used to have the worst crush in the world on you," well that was new information to Izzie, "yeah, you Stiles. And you never once noticed me, kind of like how you're not noticing me now," Erica said when Stiles was looking elsewhere.

Izzie followed Stiles gaze to see water coming out from the boy's locker room. When Erica saw that neither of the other teens were paying attention, she looked down to see the water too, just in time to see Scott come flying through the door with Jackson coming after him.

Erica immediately went to get Jackson off of him while Stiles tried to keep Scott away from Jackson. Allison came out of the locker room ,and it was around that time the Mr. Harris came to see what was going on. While Mr. Harris was busy yelling at everyone, Izzie noticed that Matt was doing something with a tablet, before handing it over to which ever person dropped it.

Izzie was not happy when she got stuck having to serve a detention with everybody else.

* * *

Izzie hated detention. She felt that it was the worst invention ever made. No, homework was the worst, but detention was in a close second.

Izzie sat at the table with Jackson, Allison and Matt, and just patiently waited until she would be able to go home. Once Jackson was done having a temper tantrum about Scott and Stiles being there, everybody just silently did their own thing. At least from what Izzie could tell.

Matt was doing something on his tablet, and when he muttered out something about the kanima, Izzie snapped her head up to look at him. He looked up at her and Izzie gave him a smile so it didn't seem as creepy.

Matt pulled out a bag of chips, and offered some of them up to Jackson. Izzie stared at the interaction as if she was trying to figure something out, and was once again caught by Matt looking over at her.

"Chips?" Matt asked waving the bag over to her.

"Sure," Izzie said slowly as she went to grab a handful.

Maybe going to the rave with Matt would be a good thing after all. It would give her the chance to try and figure Matt out without it being weird.

When Izzie ate her last chip, Jackson started freaking out and grabbing his head.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked while Jackson stood up.

"I'm fine. I just need some water."

Izzie was still looking at Matt wearily as Mr. Harris followed Jackson out of the room. Matt continued to scroll through something on his tablet, and Izzie squinted her eyes as she tried to figure out what he was doing.

"So what are you reading Matt?" Izzie finally asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just this weird story I found on the internet."

"I was just curious. You looked very invested in it," Izzie said nodding her head.

"If I wasn't, then it would almost be too weird for me to understand."

"I see."

Izzie looked up when Scott was called to the principal's office, and she just sighed in hope that it wasn't for anything bad.

It was soon after Mr. Harris came back that the students were informed that they couldn't leave until they shelved all of the books that were sitting in the giant carts.

Izzie huffed out a sigh, and started putting the books away. The faster she worked, the faster she could go home. It's not like Stiles, Scott, and Allison were going to be any help. They were off talking in some aisle. Most likely about Jackson.

Izzie was getting ready to get more books from the cart, when there was suddenly a whole lot of crashing and banging going on. She was successfully able to keep anything from hitting her head, but she turned to Erica when she heard her scream. Izzie watched Erica fall to the ground with Jackson moving away from her.

"Scott," Izzie yelled out, not sure where Jackson went.

She crouched down to Erica's level and turned to see Jackson writing something on the chalk board. Izzie held her breath when she read what he had written.

_Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you._

Jackson stood there for a couple of seconds before he jumped up and busted outside through a window. Izzie stood up, and walked over to where Scott was standing.

"How would the controller know that we're trying to stop them?" Izzie asked. It wasn't like Jackson was in enough control to say 'hey my friends are trying to figure us out.'

"I don't know," Scott said.

"Hey," Stiles suddenly yelled out. "I think she's having a seizure," Izzie turned to see Stiles holding a convulsing Erica in his arms.

"Izzie, go check on Matt," Scott said while he rushed over to Stiles and Erica.

Izzie went into the other aisle and took a deep breath when she saw Matt lying face down on the ground. Allison followed her and helped her turn Matt over.

"He's alive," Allison called out.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Stiles said.

"To Derek. Only to Derek," Erica protested.

"Scott you can't take her anywhere else," Izzie said frantically.

"Go," Allison said when Scott looked at her through a gap in the book shelf.

Scott rushed over, not liking what Allison had said.

"I'm staying here with you."

"Stiles can't take her alone. Not like this. And we have to call an ambulance for him," Allison said as she looked down at Scott.

"Scott I'll stay here with her," Izzie tried to reason.

"Scott, it's okay."

"No, it's not," Scott said unhappily.

"It doesn't mean anything," Allison said looking down.

"But it feels like it does," Scott whispered.

"Scott," Allison said desperately, "go."

Scott took a moment to kiss Allison's forehead, before he finally went over to Erica and took her where she needed to go. Izzie pulled her phone out and was quickly calling for help.

Izzie was beginning to get real tired of all this supernatural nonsense.

* * *

After Derek helped get the toxin out of Erica's body, Scott followed him out of the train car they had been in.

"You know who it is, don't you?"

"It's Jackson," Derek said after a couple of seconds.

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it."

Derek nodded his head

"I'll help you stop him. As part of your pack," Derek looked up at Scott surprised, "but on one condition. We're going to catch him, not kill him, and we do it my way."

Derek nodded his head again, but there was still one last thing that Scott needed to talk to Derek about.

"Did you know that Izzie knew it was Jackson?" Scott asked.

"I did," Derek answered shortly.

"Then why didn't you just ask her about it?"

"I didn't want to put her in an even worse place then she's already in. She loves you Scott, and she hates the fact that you're so angry with her. She's hurt and she wants your anger to go away. If she would have told me that Jackson was the kanima, it would just feed into your anger. If I didn't ask her, then she wouldn't have to lie. To you or me."

"I still don't understand the dynamic between the two of you. You practically hate me and Stiles, but it's different when it comes to Izzie. She has you on this high pedestal, even after she found out that you used her to get to me."

"I never used her," Derek's eyes bore into Scott, "she was developing a crush on me and I did what I thought I had to so I could keep it from happening."

"So if you weren't using her, then why is she so important to you?"

"I have my reasons," Derek said, saying the same thing to Scott as he did to Izzie.

Scott waited for Derek to elaborate, but when he didn't, he just sighed angrily before walking up the stairs and leaving.

**A/N: I love you guys so much. Your reviews really did help me feel better last week. This week was a lot better, and I'm glad to say that I have written another chapter that I'm pretty happy with. I hated not writing, but I just didn't want the chapter to turn out like crap because of the way I was feeling. Hopefully I won't have any more weeks that will keep me from writing, because I like it way to much to stop doing it right now.**

**As always, I'm looking forward to your feedback.**


	15. Chapter 15

As much as Izzie wanted to go over to the train depot to check on Erica, she didn't have a chance to. Scott was beginning to hover over her again, and this time she wasn't sure what the reason was for it. It took her a long time to be able to get away, but she was finally able to manage to.

When Izzie got there, Derek was gone, but Isaac wasn't. Izzie was happy to have some time alone with Isaac, but was disappointed that Derek wasn't there. She wasn't real sure how she could be having those two feelings at the same exact time.

Izzie walked into one of the train cars, and sat on a seat inside. It wasn't long until Isaac came in and sat down right next to her. He immediately grabbed her hand and interlaced them together before he started talking.

"So what's this I hear about you going to that rave with Matt?" Isaac asked, just out of pure curiosity.

"Oh it's nothing. Matt asked if I wanted to go, and he has some very good persuasion skills," Izzie said with a shrug.

"Should I be worried that my girlfriend is easily persuaded into going on dates with other guys?"

"It isn't a date. I told him I had a boyfriend before I even said yes, and when I did say yes I said it was only going to be as friends," Izzie explained.

"He should have let it go as soon as you said you had a boyfriend," Isaac said looking down at their hands.

"Hey, it's really not that big of a deal," Izzie said squeezing his hand reassuringly, "I promise."

"I believe you," Isaac said softly.

"Can I ask you something?' Izzie asked hesitantly.

"Sure."

"Why don't you and Derek get along?"

"I wouldn't say we don't get along."

"But you aren't the friendliest towards each other either. I tried to ask Derek, but he wouldn't tell me."

"It's not important Izzie," Isaac said hoping the conversation would come to a close soon.

"It is to me. I don't like that you two aren't getting along."

"Izzie, don't you think it would be a little weird if your boyfriend and your former crush did get along?"

"How do you know about that?" Izzie asked with surprised eyes.

"Derek told me all about it," Isaac sounded bitter, "about the way your heart would beat when you were around him. About the way you would talk to him, hoping that he wouldn't know. Even though it took you a while to realize you even had a crush on him. I was hoping that it wasn't true, but the look on your face is telling me what I need to know."

"The crush that I had on Derek, lasted all of two seconds Isaac. It doesn't even mean anything anymore. I'm over it, and Derek knows that."

"But that's the thing," Isaac said squeezing Izzie's hand as if he was scared to let it go, "I don't think you are. You can't really deny that you act different around Derek compared to how you are with everybody else."

"Of course I'm going to act different. He was my friend long before this pack was ever even a thought in his mind. Scott wanted to keep me in the dark about everything, but Derek wanted me to know. I'm not going to feel sorry that I gravitated towards him in the last few months, because if I didn't, I would probably be some scared little girl that doesn't understand anything that's going on," at some point, Izzie had let go of Isaac's hand, stood up and had started walking back and forth in the little train car.

"You're always so quick to defend him. It's almost like he can't do any wrong in your eyes."

"I just understand him better than everybody else does," Izzie defended.

"And why do you think that is?"

"I don't understand why you're making such a big deal about past feelings that I had."

"Because they aren't stuck in the past. I know it, Derek knows it, and there is no way that you can't know it either."

"Isaac this is ridiculous," Izzie said with a sigh. "It's obvious that there isn't anything I can say to get you to think differently, so I think I'm just going to go home."

Izzie had started to walk away, and she pulled out her phone as it buzzed to tell her she had a text message.

"Or not," Izzie said to herself as she read the text from Scott that told her to have Derek meet him at Deaton's office.

It was actually perfect timing, as Derek had just started walking down the stairs.

"Don't even bother making your way all the way down. Scott wants you over at Deaton's," Izzie yelled over to him.

The car ride over to the vet's office was unusually quiet. Izzie and Isaac hadn't said a word and Derek was curious as to why. He could see that Isaac was somewhat tense and Izzie was nervous as she picked at her nails.

"Okay," Derek relented, "what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing," Izzie and Isaac answered at the same time.

"Very convincing," Derek said as put the car in park in front of the vet's office.

Scott came to the door and unlocked it, but was not at all happy to see Isaac.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked.

"I need him," Derek answered while Izzie just shrugged.

"Well I don't trust him."

"He doesn't trust you either," Isaac responded.

"And Derek really doesn't care," Derek said with his annoyance easy to hear. "Where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?"

"That depends," Izzie heard Deaton's voice and looked to see him leaning against the wall, "Your friend Jackson, are we planning to kill him or save him?"

Derek said kill at the same that Scott said save. They both looked at each other before Scott said save him one more time.

Everybody followed Deaton to the back room where he placed a bunch of jars on the table. Izzie felt a bit awkward, since the last time she had been in the clinic was when Deaton had been really vague about helping her.

Isaac went to grab one of the small jars, but Derek grabbed his hand.

"Watch what you touch," Derek said as if he was talking to a young child.

Izzie angrily sighed to herself. It was that kind of thing that led to the fight she and Isaac had just had.

As Deaton looked through the jars, Isaac sniffed as he leaned on the table.

"So, what are you? Some kind of witch?" Isaac asked curiously.

"No, I'm a veterinarian," Deaton said obviously. His gaze flickered over to Izzie for a split second before he went back to looking at the jars. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be a good defense against a paralytic toxin."

"We're open to suggestions," Derek said quietly.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac asked.

"We already tried. I nearly took its head off and Argent shot an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up."

"That's lovely," Izzie said while crossing her arms.

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked.

"It can't swim," Izzie answered.

"Does that apply to Jackson as well?"

"No," Scott answered immediately, "he's the captain of the swim team."

"Essentially you're trying to catch two people. A puppet and a puppeteer," Deaton said as he held up some kind of talisman. He sat it on the table before he continued talking, "One killed the husband, the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother was pregnant to when she died, and she might have been murdered. I don't think he could have let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac asked, "If Jackson kills the wife then the baby dies to."

"Maybe he's not following the rules," Izzie wondered out loud.

"Yeah, I mean he went after your father," Scott said to Isaac, "are you saying that he's a murderer?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if he was," Isaac said in a distant voice. Despite the fact that they just had an argument, Izzie grabbed Isaac's hand in a comforting manner. Isaac looked at her before gently squeezing her hand as he interlaced them together just like he always did. The fight was forgotten for now.

"Hold on," Deaton said suddenly. "The book said they're bonded right? Maybe the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but from the person controlling him? What if, something that affects the kanima also affects the master?" Deaton grabbed a jar of mountain ash and formed a circle around the talisman that he had placed on the table.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked confused.

"It's mountain ash. It means you can catch them," Izzie answered.

"Both of them," Scott added in.

* * *

The next day on the way to school, Scott and Stiles were trying to figure out how to get tickets.

"Izzie, you're smart, there's got to be another way to get tickets, right?" Scott asked.

"Um," Izzie started, "it's a secret show. I doubt you're going to be able to find them anywhere else."

"Hey," Izzie heard a voice from behind the three of them.

"Oh, not now," Izzie whispered to herself so quietly that only Scott heard her.

"Do any of you know why nobody got suspended after the other day in school?" Matt asked.

"Just forget about it, nobody got hurt," Stiles said in an uncaring tone. It wasn't really a secret that Stiles didn't like Matt.

"I had a concussion," Matt said with a glare.

"Nobody got seriously hurt," Stiles said trying to appease him.

"I was in the hospital for six hours," Matt glared even harder.

"Okay Matt, you want to know the truth? Your little bump on the head is about this high," Stiles leaned to the ground and held is hand a couple inches over the ground, "on our list of problems right now."

"Stiles," Izzie said grabbing his arm and yanking him up to a regular standing position again.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I see you didn't get any tickets last night either."

"Are they still selling?"

"No, but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying, it sounds like everyone's going to be there."

"Well, not everyone," Stiles said looking over at Izzie as if he was trying to make a joke. Izzie laughed nervously as Matt looked confused.

"Did you not tell them?" Matt asked her.

"I may have forgotten to mention it," Izzie shrugged.

"Wait, you're going?" Scott asked.

"I'll catch you later Izzie," Matt said slowly as he walked away.

"In my defense, it was before I knew you were going to trap Jackson there."

"You can't go."

"Scott, Matt bought a ticket for me. As in I didn't pay him anything at all. I'm not going to turn around and tell him no."

"You can't go there with Matt," Stiles said, "he's evil."

"Not everybody is evil just because you don't like them Stiles. I'll see you guys in class."

While Scott and Stiles were off doing whatever it is that they normally do, Izzie was having a very odd conversation with Erica.

"So a date with Matt?" Erica asked first thing when she got her sights on Izzie. She was beginning to wonder just how it was that certain people knew, while Scott and Stiles were clueless about it.

"It's not a date," Izzie replied.

"What about Isaac?" Erica asked.

"What about him?" Izzie asked in return.

"He told me that you guys had an argument, but he wouldn't tell me what it was about."

"It wasn't a big deal. I don't know where he stands on it, but I'm over it," Izzie responded. She was over the fight and she was definitely over Derek. She was one hundred percent positive about the first part and eighty percent positive about the second.

"If it's not a big deal, then you won't mind filling me in. Come on best friend. Let me give you boy advice like all best friends are supposed to do."

"He's convinced that I still have feelings for Derek," Izzie said avoiding Erica's gaze.

"What do you mean still? As in, you had feelings for him before?"

"Kind of. It was back when we were dealing with his psychotic uncle. But things happened, I got over it, and now here we are."

"How over it did you get?" Erica asked.

"He used me to get to Scott, and he's lucky I even still had anything to do with him. I'm completely over it."

"Izzie," Erica started, but didn't say anything else.

"What?"

"Your heart stuttered," she said quietly, causing Izzie to sigh.

"It was a bad analogy. I'm not over the fact that Derek used me, but I am over Derek."

"I couldn't really see Derek using you. It doesn't seem like something he would do."

"You didn't know him then, and you weren't there when he said it. Believe me, he was telling the truth."

"I didn't know him then, but I do know him now. When we end up talking about you, his attitude changes. It's almost as if he gets nicer. But it got different when you and Isaac were officially together. They started butting heads and Derek is more standoffish with Isaac then he usally is with anybody else. Do you remember when I kissed him when we were training," Izzie just nodded her head, "he threw me down saying that he had someone else in mind. Maybe he has feelings for you too."

"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you want me to be with Isaac?" Izzie asked confused.

"I want my best friend to be with the guy that makes her happy. You've always looked the happiest when Derek is around."

With that final sentence, Erica left Izzie to think about what all she had said.

**A/N: I don't really have much to say, but I would have felt funny if I didn't leave a note for you guys. I'm happy with how this chapter came out. Let me know your thoughts! 3**


End file.
